You're The Only One
by AmateurHour87
Summary: Spencer and Ashley were rivals in High School, but now they're playing on the same soccer team at College
1. Chapter 1

_I've had this new story idea in my head for ages but I deliberately didn't post it because I already have five stories going._

_Anyway today I really wanted to post it so I am._

_Hopefully you guys all like it._

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**_**  
><strong>_

_**I feel sick.  
><strong>_

**_I can't watch this._  
><strong>

"Spencer..."_**  
><strong>_

**_She stops talking when she realises what I'm staring at._  
><strong>

"Let's get out of here"_**  
><strong>_

**_She's a good friend._**

"Chelsea stay..."

_**I don't want to ruin her night.**_

"I'm just going to go"

"Are you sure?"

"Yer"

_**When I walk away I know I have noone to blame but m****yself.**_

**FLASHBACK**

_"Hey"_

_**I feel sick.**_

_"Hey"_

_**When I walk into her door room she hops up and out of her chair.**_

_"Spencer I hate this..."_

_**I've never felt like this before.**_

_"I don't want to fight with you I just..."_

_**I can feel the tears rolling down my face.**_

_"What's wrong?"_

_**I can't get my head around any of this.**_

_"You fucked her didn't you?"_

_**I should never have gone to that bar.**  
><em>

_"Ashley I don't know what happened, I was drinking and then this morning I woke up in her room"_

_**There's a long pause before she says anything.  
><strong>_

_"Get out"_

_"Ashley please?"_

_"We're done Spencer"_

_**I was expecting this.**_

_**But it doesn't make it any easier.**_

_"Ashley I love you"_

_**I watch her as she walks over to the door.**_

_"Leave"_

_"Ashley please...'_

_"We're done"_

_**She pulls the door open.**_

_"Leave"_

**END FLASHBACK**

**_I started dating Ashley my sophmore year of college._**

**_But I've known her since my freshmen year of High School._**

_**Growing up we played soccer for rival schools in LA.**_

_**But it wasn't until I started at UCLA that I actually got to know her.  
><strong>_

"Sorry I..."

**_I stop talking when I realise who it is._**

"Hey"

_**She hates me as well.  
><strong>_

"You're leaving?"

_**She steps to the side so I can keep walking.**_

"Yer I..."

_**I look back over at Ashley.**_

"I can't be here"

"Spencer you don't get to be mad at that"

_**I've been waiting for this to happen.**_

"You fucked someone else so you don't get to be upset"

"Maddy this isn't your fight"

"She's my best friend..."

_**She steps forward so she's right in my face.**_

"Maddy I'm not doing this with you"

_**I'm really not in the mood for this.**_

"You should of kept your legs closed..."

_**I look back over at Ashley.  
><strong>_

"None of this would be happening if you did"

_**When she walks past me she deliberately bumps her shoulder into mine.**_

"Good riddance"

_**This is what it's going to be like now.**_

_**Everyone I care about at this school's going to hate me.**_

_**I fucked up and now the one person I didn't want to hurt.**_

_**Is hurting the most.**_

"SPENCER?"

_**When I hear her voice I stop walking.**_

"IF I HAD OF KNOWN YOU WERE THERE I WOULDN'T OF DONE THAT"

_**I need to leave before she confirms what I already know.**_

"CAN YOU STOP?"

_**When she says that I stop walking but I don't turn around.**_

"You've been trying to talk to me for two weeks and now I'm here you want to leave?"

"I..."

"You can't even look at me"

_**When I turn around she looks annoyed.**_

"Ashley I've barely slept in two weeks"

_**She's all I think about.**_

"I hurt the one person I care about the most and I'm scared"

_**This can't be over.  
><strong>_

"I don't want this to be over but I know if I stand here and listen to what you have to say it will be"

_**When I step closer she doesn't move.**_

"Ashley I love you and I'm so sorry that I hurt you"

**_I can feel the tears building up in my eyes._**

"But I want there to be an us..."

"I'm sorry..."

_**I can't breathe.**_

"I love you Spencer but I can't"

_**When she steps back the tears I've been holding in come streaming down my face.**_

"There's no us anymore..."

_**I don't know what to say.**_

"It's over"

_**I feel like I'm frozen.**_

_**I can't move.**_

_**My whole body's gone numb.**_

_**She's walking away from me and there's nothing I can do about it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Hey Spencer"

"Hey coach"

_**Everyone else is already here.**_

"I had money on you showing up first"

"Sorry I got caught up"

_**That's a lie.**_

_**I was trying to decide if I wanted to come or not.  
><strong>_

"Alright well lace up and get out there"_**'**_

_**I'm in no hurry to get out there.**_

_**I don't even want to be here.**_

"Spencer?"

_**When I look up she's staring at me.**_

"Are you alright?"

"Yer coach I've just got a headache"

"Are you going to be alright to train?"

_**I'm here now so I might as well train.**_

"Yer"

_**We haven't trained since Ashley and I broke up.**_

_**So I'm a little nervous.**_

_**Actually I'm more than a little nervous.**_

_**I'm shitting myself.**_

"Okay well whenever you're ready we'll start"

_**Ashley and I are meant to be co-captains.**_

_**But I don't see how that can happen anymore.**_

_**She made herself pretty clear the other day.**_

_**She doesn't want anything to do with me.  
><strong>_

"ALRIGHT LADIES BRING IT IN"

**ONE HOUR LATER**

_**This training session sucks.**_

"SPENCER SWITCH BIBS WITH ASHLEY"

_**She's been avoiding me.**_

"Here"

_**She can't even look at me.**_

"Thanks"

_**I didn't think it was possible.**_

_**But when she walks away I feel even worse.**_

"SPENCER WHAT IS WITH YOU TODAY?"

_**When she says that Madison walks past me.**_

"Are you feeling a little uncomfortable?"

"Fuck you Madison"

_**I'm really not in the mood for her shit.**_

"What's with you and fucking people lately?"

_**If I wasn't on a full scholarship.**_

_**I wouldn't be here.  
><strong>_

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE TAKE YOUR POSITION"

_**When I get to my spot Maddy stands in front of me.**_

_**I guess we're playing on eachother.  
><strong>_

"Well isn't this fun?"

_**What's her problem?**_

"It's your kick loose legs"

_**I quickly tap the ball backwards and start running.**_

"You should see the girls lining up for a piece of Ashley now you're out of the picture"

_**This is how Madison plays.**_

_**She runs her mouth.**_

"Fuck"

_**The second I got the ball she tripped me from behind.**_

"MADISON WHAT WAS THAT?"

_**Coach is pissed.**_

"Spencer are you alright?"

_**I landed awkwardly on my wrist.**_

"Yer"

_**When I hop up everyone's staring at me.**_

"Let me see"

"Coach it's fine"

"Spencer?"

_**The second she touches my arm I cringe.**_

"OKAY LADIES LET'S CALL IT A DAY"

_**I want to run for the hills but I can't.**_

_**Coach is still holding my arm.**_

"Spencer am I missing something?"

"No coach"

"Okay"

_**She let's go of my arm.**_

"Let's go see the nurse"

"Coach I'm fine I don't need to see the nurse"

"Spencer don't even bother arguing with me"

_**I walk over to the bench and grab my bag.**_

"You're seeing the nurse"

"Okay"

_**When I look up Ashley's watching me.**_

"Let's go"

"Coach it's fine I'll go myself"

_**I walk off before she can answer me.**_

"SPENCER I"M GOING TO CALL THE NURSE AND MAKE SURE YOU ACTUALLY GO"

_**I wouldn't expect anything less.**_

**LATER THAT DAY**

"Hey what happened to you?"

"Madison happened"

"Is she still being a bitch?"

"Chelsea when is she not a bitch?"

_**I watch her as she puts her tray down.**_

"Why are you eating cafeteria food?"

"I like plastic rice"

_**She's laughing.**_

"So what's the damage?"

"It's just a sprain"

_**I look down at the ridiculous thing the nurse put on my arm.**_

"Did you see the nurse?"

"Yer she gave me this stupid thing"

"Spencer it's a wrist brace"

"It looks ridiculous"

_**I'm glad she finds my life so amusing.**_

"Can I ask you a favour?"

"Yer of course what's up?"

"If I invite Boner over can you make yourself scarce for a while?"

"Chels it's a little weird when you call him Boner"

"Why?"

"You're his girlfriend"

"So?"

"It's just weird"

"Okay well can I invite Quincy over?"

"Yer I'll disappear for a couple of hours"

_**She starts laughing when I attempt to open my drink.**_

"Here I'll open it"

**_I pass her the drink._**

"Thanks"

"So apart from the whole sprained wrist how was training?"

"It sucked"

_**I force a smile.**_

"That bad huh?"

"Yep it was like I wasn't even there"

_**I force a smile.**_

"The only person that acknowledged I was there was Madison and she was only talking to annoy me"

"Spencer it will get better"

_**I really don't think it will.**_

"I'm thinking I might quit"

"What?"

_**She seems surprised.**_

"You can't quit Spencer"

"Why not?"

"You're on a full scholarship"

_**I don't care anymore.**_

"I'll figure something out"

"Spencer you're not in the right state of mind to make this kind of decision"

"Chelsea I've been thinking about this for a couple of weeks now"

"Since Ashley broke up with you?"

_**I'm not going to answer that.**_

"Madison's a bitch Spencer don't let her ruin this for you"

"I just don't think I can do this anymore"

"You just need to give it some time"

"Yer maybe you're right"

_**I grab my tray off the table and stand up.**_

"Anyway I'm going to go..."

_**She watches me as I empty my tray into the bin.**_

"Message me when it's okay to come back"

"Are you sure?"

"Yer"

_**I force a smile.**_

"Thanks for undoing this"

_**I hold the drink up.**_

"No problem"

_**When I start to walk away she yells my name out.**_

"SPENCER?"

"Yer?"

"Call me if you need anything"

"Thanks"


	3. Chapter 3

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Hey"

_**She seems surprised I'm here.  
><strong>_

"Hey"

_**Why do I feel so uncomfortable?**_

"Is Spencer here?"

"No she..."

_**I spent the last couple of hours trying to decide if it was a good idea that I come here.**_

_**Now I'm here I'm not so sure it was.  
><strong>_

"She was meant to be back a couple of hours ago but I haven't seen her"

"Oh..."

_**It's probably best I just leave.  
><strong>_

"Okay well I'm just going to go"

"Ashley?"

_**When I start to walk away she says my name.**_

"Yer?"

"If you care about her at all you'll get Madison to back off"

"If I care about her?"

_**She can't be serious.**_

"I'm sorry Ashley I really am"

_**What does she have to be sorry for?**_

"I've been through what you're going through and it sucks"

_**It more than sucks.**_

"But Spencer's not that girl..."

_**How is she not that girl she cheated**_?

"She made a mistake"

"Chelsea please I don't want to fight about this with you"

_**The last thing I want is for Chelsea and I to start fighting.**_

"Ash if I was you I'd be so annoyed"

_**I'm more than annoyed.**_

_**We were together for two years and then she cheated on me like I meant nothing to her.**_

"But she's my best friend and right now she's a mess"

"Chelsea I can't be the girl she leans on anymore"

"I know but if you care about her at all you'll tell Madison to back off"

_**I've already told Maddy to back off.**_

"Is she alright?"

"No..."

_**I hate this.**_

"She's at breaking point Ashley and I'm worried"

_**What am I missing?**_

"Look I'm not asking you to forgive her or to even be her friend"

_**What is she asking me to do?**_

"Just get Madison to back off"

"Chelsea what am I missing?"

"Ashley if Spencer knew I was saying this she'd kick my ass"

"Just tell me one thing... is her arm alright?"

"I'm not sure she wasn't giving much away"

_**I need to find Madison.**_

"I'm going to go"

"Ashley?"

_**When I try to walk away again she stops me.**_

"Things don't have to be weird between us"

_**I force a smile.**_

"Look after yourself"

"You to"

_**When I walk away I don't know what to feel.**_

_**I'm angry and I'm confused.**_

_**If she loves me how can she just throw away two years like it meant nothing to her?**_

"MADISON?"

_**We share a room.**_

_**So It didn't take me long to find her.**_

"Hey Ash"

"We need to talk"

"Is everything alright?"

"Mia can you give us a sec?"

"Yer"

_**When she leaves I look over at Madison.**_

"Stay away from Spencer"

"What?"

"Stay away from her"

"Didn't we just talk about this?"

_**I'm really not in the mood for her shit.**_

"What have you been saying?"

"Where's this coming from?"

"What have you been saying to her?"

_**It's pretty obvious she knows I'm not messing around.**_

"Ash I was just messing around I didn't..."

"I get that you're just looking out for me but I'm always going to care about her"

"She slept with someone else..."

"Maddy I know what she fucking did"

_**I know her intentions are right.**_

_**But she's going about this the wrong way.**_

"Look Ash I'm sorry, I'll back right off"

"Today was a cheap shot"

"I know I didn't think she'd go down like that"

"You tackled her from behind"

"Ashley I didn't mean to hurt her"

_**It doesn't matter anymore.**_

"Look Maddy just leave her alone"

"Okay"

"Thank you"

_**I reach out and grab my jacket off my bed.**_

"Are you going out?"

"Yer"

_**I need to make sure she's okay.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**I just spent half an hour looking around campus for her.**_

_**But now I've found her.**_

_**I'm not sure I want to be here.**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Ashley Davies"_

_**I hold my hand out.**_

_"Spencer Carlin"_

_**I smile when she starts shaking my hand.**_

_"It's nice to finally meet you"_

_"You to"_

_**I've known her since my freshmen year of High School.**_

_**But this is the first time I've actually spoken to her.**_

_"So we're both playing for the same college now"_

_"Yer that's going to be different"_

_**I'm pretty glad I don't have to play against her anymore.**  
><em>

_"I know I'm going to miss kicking your ass"_

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

_"Oh I see how it's going to be"_

_**I've had a soccer crush on this girl since I was fourteen.**_

_"You brought your friend?"_

_**She nods at Maddy.**_

_"Yer she follows me everywhere I go"_

_"That must get annoying"_

_"It does"_

_**Everything about this girl is perfect.**_

_"Well your friend gave me bruised ribs my sophmore year"_

_**I actually remember that.**_

_"Sorry my friend's a bitch"_

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

_"I guess I should be glad she's on my team then"_

_**I watch her as she looks down at her watch.**_

_"Shit I'm so sorry..."_

_**She quickly reaches down and grabs her bag.**_

_"It was nice meeting you but I have to run"_

_"Okay I'll see you around"_

_**When I say that her eyes lock on mine.**_

_"Hopefully"_

**END FLASHBACK**

_**I love Spencer more than I've ever loved anyone.**_

_**But she cheated on me and that's not something I can just get over.**_

**FLASHBACK**

_"Are you alright?"_

_**She looks like she's ran a marathon.**_

_"Y-Yer"_

_**I start laughing when she leans back on the door.**_

_"Would you like a water?"_

_**When she nods her head I walk over to the fridge.**_

_"Thank you"_

_**I move my hand away when she reaches out to grab the bottle.**_

_"Where's my kiss?"_

_**She playfully shoves me back so my back's pressed against the wall.**_

_"How rude of me?"_

_**The second her lips touch mine I slide my hands down to her hips.**_

_**How did I get so lucky?**_

_"Spencer you're all sweaty and gross"_

_"Ashley don't hate me because I like to look after myself..."_

_**She slowly lifts my shirt up.**_

_"You should try it sometime"_

_"Spencer I think we both know this body's about as good as it can get"_

_**She moves so her hands resting on my stomach.**_

_"You're right I love your body"_

_"Here"_

_**I pass her the water.**_

_"Thanks"_

_**When she steps back she pushes the door closed.**_

_"So Spencer what did I do to deserve this unexpected visit?"_

_**She even makes drinking water sexy.**_

_"I couldn't wait any longer"_

_"Okay"_

_"I needed to give you this?"_

_**I raise my eyebrows when she pulls an envelope out of her pants.**_

_"Spencer is that a bill for your services?"_

_"You couldn't afford me"_

_"I'm the daughter of a rockstar"_

_"You still couldn't afford me"_

_"You're right..."_

_**I have the biggest grin on my face.**_

_"You're priceless"_

_"Are you trying to get into my pants?"_

_"Spencer if I'm breathing I'm trying to get into your pants"_

_**When she holds her hand out I look down at the envelope.**_

_"What's this?"_

_"Just take it"_

_"Okay"_

_**She looks nervous.**_

_"Read it when I'm gone"_

_"Should I be worried?"_

_"No"_

_"Then why can't I just read it while you're here?"_

_"I don't know you just can't"_

_**I move so I'm blocking the door.**_

_"You're not going anywhere"_

_"Ash..."_

_**I slowly open the envelope.**_

_"Did you draw me a picture Spence?"_

_**I'm not surprised when she doesn't answer me.**_

_"Is it..."_

_**I'm pretty sure my heart just skipped a beat.**_

_"You..."_

_**When I look up I have the biggest smile on my face.**_

_"You love me?"_

_**I step forward cupping her cheek in my hand.**_

_"I do"_

_"Say it"_

_"Can I just write it again?"_

_"No"_

**_She's so cute._**

_"I love you Ashley Davies"_

**_I'm smiling so much my face is starting to hurt._**

_"I love you to"_

**END FLASHBACK_  
><em>**

**_We were both nineteen when we started dating._**

**_She'd never been in a serious relationship and I'd never met a girl that I wanted to settle down with._**

**_But when I was with her I knew I wanted more._**

**_She's the perfect girl for me._**

**_She ticks all the boxes.  
><em>**

**_She's smart, funny, confident and attractive._**

**_What more could I ask for?_**

**FLASHBACK**

_"You're like the energizer bunny"_

_"The who?"_

_"You don't know who the energizer bunny is?"_

_**As if she doesn't know who the energizer bunny is.**_

_"No I know who the energizer bunny is I just didn't hear you right?"_

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Yer you've just run me into the ground"_

_**I watch her as she grabs her clothes out of her locker.**_

_"How was your date last night?"_

_"It was alright?"_

_"Just alright?"_

_"Yer"_

_"I'm guessing your lack of enthusiasm means you don't want to talk about it?"_

_**I sit down on the bench and start undoing my boots.**_

_"She was really nice she just..."_

_**When I look up she's staring at me.**_

_"She's just not for me"_

_"Okay"_

_**When she says that I start playing with my boots.**_

_**I don't want her to see the huge smile I have on my face.**_

_"Okay"_

_**It's late.**_

_**Spencer wanted to stay back after training and I stupidly agreed to stay back with her.**_

_**I should have known better.  
><strong>_

_**Spencer's a nutcase when it comes to Soccer.**_

_**So when she says she wants to stay back after training.**_

_**What she really wants to do is run until she can't run anymore.**_

_"Don't mock me Forrest"_

_**She's laughing.**_

_"Did you just call me Forrest?"_

_"Yep"_

_**When I look up she's smiling.**_

_"Are you going to explain?"_

_"You run and you run until you can't run anymore"_

_**I shouldn't laugh at my own jokes.**_

_**But that was pretty funny.**_

_"Ashley be useful and help me get this off"_

_**When I get to where she's standing.**_

_**She pulls her shirt up and over my head.**_

_"I could have helped you with that as well"_

_**She's laughing.**_

_"My necklace is stuck"_

_**When she turns around I can't take my eyes off her back.**_

_**Her body's incredible.**_

_"There you go"_

_**When she finally turns back around her lips are only inches from mine.**_

_"Spence I'm sorry your date didn't go well"_

_"Are you really sorry?"_

_"That depends are you upset it didn't go well?"_

_"Not really"_

_**I reach out slowly brushing my fingers through her hair.**_

_"Then I'm not sorry"_

_**I want to kiss her.**_

_**But I know if I do it could ruin everything.**_

_"Thanks for helping me with the necklace"_

_**She hasn't moved.**_

_**Maybe she wants this to.**_

_"Anytime"_

_"I should probably go..."_

_**She nods at the showers.**_

_"Shower"_

_**When she tries to walk away I grab hold of her arm.**_

_**It's now or never.**_

_"I'm sorry if this isn't what you want"_

_**I quickly lean forward pressing my lips against her.**_

_**The second my lips touch hers I feel like my hearts going to beat out of my chest.**_

_"Sorry"_

_**When she pulls back I can't help but worry.**_

_**Maybe this isn't what she wants.**_

_"Don't be"_

_**Now I'm confused.**_

_"I want this to"_

_**I smile when she grabs hold of my shirt.**_

_"Ashley I've wanted this for a really long time"_

_**She quickly pulls my shirt up and over my head.**_

_"Why didn't you say something?"_

_"Why didn't you?"_

_**None of this really matters right now.**_

_"Who cares?"_

_**This time when my lips touch hers she kisses me back.**_

_**She wants me to.**_

**END FLASHBACK**

_**I remember that night like it was yesterday.**_

_**We were in the locker room for hours.**_

_**I couldn't get enough of her and that night I touched her for the very first time.**_

_**It was perfect.  
><strong>_

_**Everything about that night was perfect.**_

_**What happened to us?  
><strong>_

"Hey"


	5. Chapter 5

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Hey"

_**To say I'm surprised to see her standing here would be an understatement.**_

"Hi"

"How long have you been standing here?"

"Not long_**"**_

_**I really didn't want her to see me like this.**_

"Chelsea's worried about you"

"You spoke to Chelsea?"

_**I've never been this nervous around her.**_

"Yer she thought you'd be back hours ago"

"She ahhh... she wanted the room to herself so I disappeared"

_**It wasn't too long ago that we were kicking Chelsea out of the room.**_

"Are you okay?"

_**When she says that my eyes lock on hers.  
><strong>_

"Yer"

"You've been crying?"

_**I was hoping she wouldn't notice.**_

"What did the nurse say?"

"She thinks it's just sprained"

"Thinks?"

"She can't know for sure until I get it scanned"

"And you won't go to the hospital?"

_**She knows how I feel about hospitals.**_

"I don't need to go"

"Really?"

_**She's not buying it.**_

"What if it's fractured or broken?"

"It won't be"

_**I can't go.**_

"Spencer you need to go to the hospital"

"I can't"

"Will you go if I go with you?"

_**A part of me wants to go just so I can be with her.**_

_**But an even bigger part of me knows I can't.**_

"I-I can't"

_**I can't go there.  
><strong>_

"Is there anyway I can convince you to go?"

_**This time I just shake my head.**_

"Can I see?"

_**I slowly pull my arm out of my sweatshirt.**_

"Spencer I'm sorry"

_**Why is she apologising?**_

"Maddy won't be bothering you anymore"

_**When she says that I look up.**_

"What do you mean?"_**  
><strong>_

"Chelsea said she's been giving you a hard time?"

"She shouldn't have said that"

"Spencer what happens between us is noone's business but ours"

"Ashley I..."

_**I know what I want to say I just need to figure out how to say it.**_

"I'm so sorry for everything"

_**When I say that she looks away.**_

"I love you Ashley and I know you probably won't believe me..."

_**I need her to hear this.**_

"But I'd never deliberately set out to hurt you"

"You fucked someone else"

"I was drunk..."

_**I never forget anything when I drink.**_

_**But I can't remember anything from that night.**_

"So if I got wasted and slept with someone else it would be okay?"

"Ashley that's not what I meant"

"Look Spencer I didn't come here to fight with you"

_**I don't want to fight with her either.  
><strong>_

"I just needed to know you were alright"

"I'm fine"

_**There's a long pause before she says anything.**_

"Okay well I'm going to go"

_**When she turns to walk away I yell out her name.**_

"ASHLEY?"

_**She stops walking but she doesn't turn around.**_

"I really am sorry for everything"

_**I don't expect her to respond and I'm not surprised when she starts walking.**_

_**I ruined everything and I'm really starting to think I can't fix it.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Chelsea I know what you're trying to do and it's sweet but you look like you're going to pass out"

_**We haven't been here very long but it's pretty obvious she's had enough.**_

"Seriously Chels you don't need to babysit me I'm fine"

"I'm not babysitting you"

_**She's a good friend.**_

"How do you do this everyday?"

**_When she says that I smile._**

"It's refreshing"

"Spencer a can of diet coke is refreshing this is torture"

"That's a little dramatic"

"I feel like my muscles are going to explode out of my skin"

_**She's a good distraction.  
><strong>_

"How long do you usually run on this thing for?"

"It depends on my mood"

"Well what's your mood like now?"

"Not very good"

"Okay well how long does a not very good run last for?"

"At least half an hour"

"HALF AN HOUR"

**_She's struggling._**

"Chelsea you're a good friend but I'll be fine by myself"

"Are you sure?"

**_I start laughing when she switches off her treadmill._**

"Pos..."

**_Ashley and Madison just walked in._**

"Okay I'm staying"

_**When I look over at her she's staring at them.**_

"Bye Chelsea"

_**I quickly slip my ipod earphones in and keep running.**_

"I can't hear you"

_**I point at my ears.**_

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER**

**_I quickly walk over to my bag and grab a change of shirt._**

**_I need to get out of this gym._**

"Hey"

_**I have my back to her.**_

"I haven't seen you in a while"

_**When I turn around Ashley's staring at us.**_

"Monica I..."

"You've been avoiding me?"

_**Ashley just turned off her treadmill.**_

"I'm sorry Monica I can't do this"

"Did I do something wrong?"

_**We're both at fault.**_

**_But she knew I had a girlfriend._**

"I have to go"

_**I quickly follow Ashley out of the gym.**_

"ASHLEY?"

_**She's not stopping.**_

"ASHLEY PLEASE?"

_**I know she can hear me.**_

"ASHLEY WAIT"

_**When I grab hold of her arm I cringe.**_

"FUCK"

_**I keep forgetting my wrist is messed up.**_

"Ashley I didn't know she was going to be there"

"I don't care"

"Please I love you Ashley I don't..."

"We're done Spencer"

_**She stops walking.**_

"I don't want this anymore"

_**She's waving her hand between us.**_

"We're done"

_**I've never seen her this upset before.**_

"I want you out of my life for good"

_**I'm pretty sure my heart just shattered into a million pieces.**_

"Forget I exist"

_**I can't do that.**_

"You should go..."

_**When she nods I look behind me.**_

"She's waiting for you"

"ASHLEY?"

_**She's not going to stop.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"What was that?"

_**I can't move.**_

"Monica please can you just..."

"I don't get it Spencer why are you avoiding me?"

_**She can't be serious.**_

"You're joking right?"

"No I don't get it"

"I love her"

_**I don't know why I'm pointing.**_

_**Ashley's long gone.**_

"But she hates me now because of us"

"Us?"

"I told her what happened"

"What?"

_**She seems surprised.**_

"I love her Monica I couldn't not tell her"

_**I feel sick.**_

"She wants nothing to do with me"

_**I don't know what to do.**_

_**The last thing I want to do is give up.**_

_**But I don't want to keep hurting her either.**_

"That's ridiculous why is she being so insecure?"

_**I'm about to answer her when Madison walks over.**_

"FUCK"

_**She just hit her.**_

"Madison what the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm doing what Ashley should have done weeks ago"

_**She steps forward so she's right in my face.**_

"Stay away from Ashley"

_**When she whacks my wrist my whole arms starts aching.**_

"She doesn't need a loser like you weighing her down"

_**Both my eyes are watering.**_

"What is wrong with that fucking latino?"

_**She's crazy.  
><strong>_

"Has she not taken her meds?"

_**Her eye's red.**_

"What happened to your arm?"

"Madison happened"

"She hurt your arm?"

"She tripped me at training yesterday"

"Did she have a reason for tripping you?"

"She's best friends with Ashley"

"She tripped you because she's best friends with Ashley?"

_**How is she not understanding this?  
><strong>_

"Spencer you're really not making much sense"

"We slept together Monica how is none of this making any sense?"

"What?"

_**Why does she keep saying that?**_

"We didn't sleep together"

_**Did I just hear that right?**_

"What?"

"Spencer we didn't sleep togehter"

_**I thought that's what she said.**_

"I woke up in your bed practically naked..."

"Spencer I think I'd know if we had sex"

"So we didn't have sex?"

"No"

_**What's wrong with me?**_

"Did we do anything?"

"No I tried but you wouldn't shut up about Ashley"

_**I'm such an idiot.**_

"So you've been avoiding me this whole time because you thought we had sex?"

"Yer"

_**I feel so stupid.**_

"So Ashley hates me and I have a very sore eye for no reason at all?"

"Yer...She broke up with me"

"Spencer how did you think we slept together?"

"I can't remember anything that happened after we left the bar and then I woke up in your bed practically naked"

_**I need to find Ashley.**_

"You spilt a drink on yourself"

_**I'm never drinking that much ever again.**_

"I went to grab you a spare shirt and when I came back you'd passed out in your underwear"

_**I need to fix this.**_

"Why were we in your room?"

"I had alcohol so when the bar closed we went back to my room"

_**I can't believe I ruined everything I had with Ashley for no reason at all.**_

"I need to find Ashley"

"And I need ice"

"Are you going to be alright?"

_**She's going to have a black eye because I can't handle my alcohol.**_

"I'll be fine go find Ashley"

_**I've never been more relieved than I am right now.**_

"Monica I'm so sorry for everything"

"Spence?"

_**When I start running she yells out my name.**_

"I wanted it to happen"

_**Why's she telling me this.**_

"But you turned me down"

"Why are you telling me that?"

"We might as well have everything out in the open"

"Nothing happened at all right?"

_**When she doesn't answer me straight away I start to worry.**_

"You moved away"

"I need to go"

"I know..."

_**I need to make things right with Ashley.**_

"You love Ashley"

_**More than anything.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**Trying to find someone in a campus this size is like trying to find a needle in a hay stack.**_

_**It's impossible and when that someone you're looking for doesn't want to be found it's even harder.**_

"Shit sorry"

_**This is why I usually check before I walk in.**_

"Hey Spence"

"Sorry I should have knocked..."

_**They're laughing.**_

"I'll come back"

"Spence it's fine"

"Sorry Quincy"

"Don't sweat it Spence she was playing hard to get anyway"

_**When he says that I start laughing.**_

"Spence have you been at the gym this whole time?"

"No I've been looking for Ashley"

"Did something happen?"

"I ran into Monica at the gym and apparantly we didn't sleep together"

"What?"

"Chelsea I don't remember anything that happened because nothing actually happened"

"That's awesome news Spence"

_**I shouldn't have snuck out before Monica woke up.**_

_**None of this would of be happening if I waited.**_

_**But I didn't wait and now Ashley hates me.**_

"Ashley hates me"

"She'll understand when you talk to her"

"You're joking right?'

_**She's not going to just forget everything that's happened.**_

"We got into a huge fight so I went to a bar and got wasted"

_**This isn't going to be easy.**_

**_But I need her to know nothing happened and then hopefully we can sort everything out._**

"Chels I got so wasted that I thought I fucking slept with Monica"

"Can I interrupt for a second?"

_**When Quincy interrupts I look over at him.**_

"What made you think you two had sex?"

"I was wasted and I woke up in her bed practically naked"

"And you don't remember anything"

"No"

"Damn that's messed up"

_**They both start laughing when I throw a bottle of water at Quincy.**_

"I'm glad you find this so amusing"

_**I need to find Ashley**_

"Ignore him Spence... What are you going to do?"

"I don't know I can't find her anywhere"

_**I've run out of places to look.**_

"She stormed off when Monica walked over"

"Oh"

"I went after her but when I caught up to her she was really angry"

_**She was really, really angry.**_

"She told me she wanted nothing to do with me and then she left"

_**I hate this.**_

"I can't find her anywhere"

"I'm sorry Spence"

"I'm such a fucking idiot"

_**I move so I'm sitting on the edge of my bed.**_

"I've hurt Ashley and now Monica has a black eye"

"What happened to Monica's eye?"

"Maddy hit her"

"What is wrong with that girl?"

_**She's a fucking pyscho.**_

"She got right in my face and told me Ashley was better off without me"

_**I can't stand Madison.**_

"Apparantly Ashley doesn't need a loser like me weighing her down"

"You're not a loser Spence..."

"That crazy bitch fucking whacked me in the arm"

"She what?"

"When she finished her rant she whacked me in the arm"

_**I lie back down on the bed.**_

"Okay Spencer snap out of it"

"Chelsea can you hit him for me?"

"Come on Spence let's go out and have some fun"

"Quincy I'm really not in the mood"

"You need a distraction"

"What I need is my hot girlfriend back"

_**When I say that they both start laughing.**_

"She is ridiculously hot"

_**He shouldn't have said that.**_

"Babe she's not even in your league"

_**Nice save.**_

"Quincy you're lucky you're cute"

"I'm a manly man babe I'm not cute"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"I think he's cute"

"Shut up Spencer"

_**They're a good couple.**_

"Okay we're all going out"

_**She just threw her pillow at me.**_

"And you're coming Spence"

"I..."

"You're coming"

_**I guess I'm going.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"See this isn't so bad is it?"

**I force a smile.**

"You were right Chelsea I'm having a lovely time"

"You can't help yourself can you?"

**She's laughing.**

"You're so sarcastic"

_**Sarcasm's my friend.**_

"You should date Quincy"

"He's not really my type"

"Spence he'd be perfect for you he's such a smart ass"

"Yer but he has a penis"

"Who has a penis?"

"You do"

_**Where did he come from?**_

"Spencer I don't just have any penis I have an incredibly large one"

"It's really not that big"

"Low blow Chels"

"Come here"

_**I walk away when they start making out.**_

_**They're cute together.**_

_**But I really don't want to watch them make out.**_

"Well look who decided to show up..."

"Madison just pretend I'm not here"

"Spencer have I done something to upset you?"

_**She's such a bitch.  
><strong>_

"I'm not going to bite Madison..."

_**She's not worth my time.**_

"You mean nothing to me and your opinion of me doesn't matter"

_**She's laughing.**_

"It's funny you say that Spencer because Ashley was just saying something similar about you"

_**Here we go.**_

"Maddy just leave it"

"Mia don't feel sorry for it"

_**Did she really just call me it.**_

"Is there a problem here?"

"No Chelsea we were just talking"

"Madison you seem to talk a lot"

"I have a lot to say"

_**Does she ever shut up?**_

"You have a big mouth... stupida"

_**Shit this isn't good.**_

"Whatever I'm going to go you two are boring"

_**When she looks over at me she's smiling.**_

"Spencer if I was you I probably wouldn't use the bathroom..."

_**What?**_

"It's occupied"

_**When she walks away all I can hear is her laughing.**_

"She's such a bitch"

"Yer"

**_I need to know what she meant.  
><em>**

"I'll be right back"

"Spencer?"

_**I quickly make my way through the crowd until I get to the bathroom door.**_

"Spence let's just go"

_**The second I pull the door back I notice them.**_

_**I used to be that girl.**_

_**I used to be the girl she dragged into the bathroom to make out with.  
><strong>_

_**But now I'm nothing.**_

_**Now I'm just some girl she used to date.  
><strong>_

"I ahhh..."

_**I don't think I can form sentences.**_

"I'm g-going to go"

_**They still haven't noticed us.**_

"SPENCER WAIT"

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**When I turn around Chelsea's standing there.**_

"That's classy Ash"

_**She's out the door before I can respond.**_

"I'm sorry I have to go"

_**I quickly fix myself up in the mirror.**_

"Okay well call me..."

_**That's not going to happen.**_

"I'll give you my number"

_**She slowly slides my phone out of my pocket.**_

"She's cute"

_**I still have a picture of Spencer as my background.**_

"I'm sorry I can't take your number"

_**I quickly take my phone back.**_

"You can't or you don't want to?"

"A little bit of both"

**_I don't want to hurt this girl._**

**_But I'm not interested in anything more than what just happened._**

"You're in love with her"

"It's complicated..."

"Okay well this was fun"

_**This whole situation's incredibly awkward.**_

"I'll see you around"

"Yer"

**_When she leaves I stare at my reflection in the mirror.  
><em>**

_**Did Spencer just walk in on me making out with another girl?**_

_**Because I'm pretty sure I heard her name.**_

_**But when I turned around it was only Chelsea.**_

"Madison have you seen Chelsea?"

"Yer she was here like two seconds ago"

_**I really like Chelsea but she doesn't get to judge me.**_

_**What I do is none of her business.**_

"What is wrong with you?"

_**She just knocked Maddy's drink all over her.**_

"Chelsea you just ruined a very expensive top"

_**What the fuck is happening?**_

"Do you feel good now?"

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Don't fuck around with me Madison I'm not in the mood"

"Chelsea what are you doing?"

_**She's ignoring me.**_

"There's a good chance you've broken her fucking arm"

"I..."

"She's walking around with a messed up arm because you're a fucking pyscho"

"Chelsea?"

"Stay out of it Ashley"

_**When I try to step between them she moves away.**_

"Chelsea I've already told her to back off"

_**It's like I'm not even here.**_

"What did she ever do to you?"

"Chelsea why are you getting so annoyed?"

_**She shouldn't have said that.**_

"You're a fucking heartless bitch"

_**Madison looks stunned.**_

"She's in love with her..."

"She fucked someone else"

"No she didn't"

_**What?**_

"Ash she didn't sleep with Monica"

"She said..."

_**Why did she tell me she did if she didn't?**_

"She got so wasted that she couldn't remember what happened"

_**I don't know what to say.  
><strong>_

"But nothing happened Ash"

_**Nothing happened?**_

"Look she's going to be pissed when she finds out I interfered, but I'm not going to just sit back and pretend this isn't happening"

_**This is a lot to take in.**_

"You took a cheap shot and now my best friends arm's messed up"

"Chelsea I feel bad I didn't mean to hurt her"

"That's bullshit Madison if you felt bad about hurting her you wouldn't of whacked her in the arm today"

"You hit her arm?"

"Ash she was talking to Monica and I..."

"I told you to back off"

"I know I just..."

_**When Chelsea steps forward Maddy stumbles back.  
><strong>_

"You're a fucking bitch"

_**Chelsea looks like she's going to kill her**_.

"Are you that sick that you find her pain amusing?"

_**I need to leave.**_

**_I can't handle this._**

"You fucking knew Ashley was in there with that girl but you told her to go in there anyway"

_**She what?  
><strong>_

"You actually find her walking in on Ashley fucking another chick amusing"

_**We weren't fucking.**_

"You're pathetic Madison and if you don't stay away from her we're going to have problems..."

"Baby let's just go"

_**Where did he come from?**_

"I'm done here anyway"

_**She's staring at me.  
><strong>_

"Here you go Maddy your next drinks on me"

_**She just threw the rest of her drink at her.**_

"Woops I meant on you"

_**When she walks away I turn so I'm facing Madison.**_

"Ashley I'm sorry I..."

"You told her to go in there when you knew I was with that chick?"

"She..."

"Fuck you Madison"

"Ashley I'm sorry"

_**When I try to walk away she grabs hold of my arm.**_

"Ashley please can I just explain?"

"I'm in love with her Madison and I'm really not okay with you hurting her"

"I..."

"Maddy I suggest you let go of my arm before I do something I might regret"

_**She quickly let's go of my arm.  
><strong>_

"Stay away from her"


	10. Chapter 10

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Chelsea you really need to start taking your..."**  
><strong>

_**She stops talking when she realises it's me.**_

"Keys"

_**I'm guessing I'm the last person she expected to see behind the door.  
><strong>_

"Hey"

_**There's a bag on her bed.**_

"Are you going somewhere?"

_**When I say that she looks over at the bag.**_

"Home"

_**I could barely hear her but I'm pretty sure she said home.**_

"For the weekend?"

_**We have a game on Sunday.**_

"For several weekends"

"You're leaving for good?"

"Ash I can't be here anymore"

_**She can't just leave.**_

"Can I come in?"

_**I really don't want to have this conversation in the hallway.**_

"Sorry"

_**When she pulls the door back I walk over to her bed.**_

"So you're just giving up?"

"I thought you wanted me to give up?"

_**When she says that I look over at her.**_

"Ash you told me you didn't want me in your life anymore and then you went and..."

_**She can't be serious.**_

"Look I just can't stay here and watch you hook up with other people"

"Spence if you leave that's it for us..."

_**She needs to hear this.**_

"I'm not just going to stay here and wait for you"

_**I'm annoyed.  
><strong>_

_**Because if I hadn't of come looking for her she would have left.**_

"Spence I never would have hooked up with anyone else if I knew the truth..."

_**I thought they slept together.**_

"You told me you slept with Monica..."

"Ashley nothing happened"

"I know I spoke to Chelsea"

"You spoke to Chelsea?"

"Spencer talking to Chelsea's the only way I find out anything these days"

_**When she's upset she crawls inside her shell and shuts everyone out.**_

"Ash I spent all afternoon trying to find you..."

"SPENCER I'M HERE NOW"

_**I shouldn't have snapped.**_

_**But she's so frustrating.**_

"I know and I'm a little surprised because half an hour ago you had your tongue shoved down someone elses throat"

"Did that bother you?"

_**I'm not expecting her to answer me.  
><strong>_

"You should try being me Spencer?"

_**I thought the girl I loved fucked someone else.**_

"The girl I'm crazy about walked into my dorm room and told me she fucked someone else"

"I thought..."

"You thought?"

_**I didn't come here to fight with her.**_

_**But she needs to know how I feel.**_

"For two weeks I've been walking around thinking you fucked someone else"

_**These last two weeks have been horrible.**_

"Do you have any idea how that feels?"

_**I couldn't sleep.**_

"I kept picturing it in my head and no matter what I did I couldn't escape it"

_**It's all I thought about.**_

"But everything I've been through these last two weeks was for nothing and it bugs me because we could of avoided all of this if you had of just listened to me"

"I know"

"Spence we never used to fight..."

_**I hate fighting with her.**_

"All this fighting started when you started hanging out with Monica"

_**I can't stand that bitch.  
><strong>_

"I fucking told you that she wanted to sleep with you but you kept telling me I was being ridiculous"

"I didn't think..."

"How could you not think that she wanted more from you?"

_**It was so obvious.**_

"You're gorgeous Spencer and that bitch is very gay..."

_**I could have probably worded that better.**_

_**But I'm not going to pretend I like her when I don't.**_

"As if she wouldn't want to sleep with someone like you"

_**Spencer's the complete package.**_

"Spencer you only see the good in people and I love that about you, but Monica's not trying to be your friend and if you can't see that after everything that's happened, we're never going to work"

"Ash you're right and you've been right this whole time"

_**I wasn't expecting her to agree so easily.**_

"When I spoke to her this afternoon she told me she wanted something to happen that night..."

_**I've always known Monica wanted more from Spencer.**_

_**But hearing Spencer say that she admitted it.**_

_**Really pisses me off.**_

"But Ashley it doesn't matter what she wants..."

_**She moves so she's standing in front of me.**_

"Because I want you..."

_**I want her as well.**_

"All I've ever wanted is you"

_**I think it's pretty obvious I feel the same way.**_

"Spencer this won't work if you stay friends with her"

"I won't see her anymore I promise"

_**I don't want to tell her who she can and can't hang around with.**_

_**But I don't trust Monica.**_

"And I'm not okay with you getting drunk and passing out in another girls bed"

"I know"

"Okay"

_**I reach down and grab the envelope out of my back pocket.**_

"Here"

_**She's smiling.**_

"What's this?"

"Open it"

_**I didn't think this through very well.**_

_**She only has one arm.**_

"Remind me to kick Madison's ass for you"

_**I quickly help her undo the envelope.**_

"Thanks"

_**When she starts reading it a big smile breaks out on her face.  
><strong>_

"Turn it over"

_**I start laughing when she turns it over.**_

"Read it out loud"

_"Ashley Davies you're a hotty..."_

_**I couldn't help myself I had to write something ridiculous on the back.**_

_"And I really think we should take our tops off and start making out"_

_**Now she's laughing as well.**_

"You forgot something"

"Spencer that's your note not mine"

_**I can't help myself.**_

"Okay well I forgot something"

_**I watch her as she walks over to her desk and starts writing.**_

"I'm right handed so you might need someone to translate this"

"Okay"

_**When she passes me the note I start reading it straight away.**_

_"I'm going to need some help getting this shirt off, but I think us making out's a brilliant idea... PS-I love you to"_

_**I quickly scrunch the note up and throw it across the room.**_

"Ashley I'm so sorry that I hurt you"

_**I gently press two fingers against her lips.**_

"I love you Spence..."

_**I reach down grabbing the bottom of her shirt.**_

"No more fighting?"

_**I slowly pull her shirt up and over her head.**_

"No more fighting"

_**The second my lips touch hers I know it's right.**_

_**I'm meant to be with her.**_

_**I love her and right now that's all that matters.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

**_I've missed the way her lips feel against mine._**

**_The way her body feels pressed up against mine._**

"Ash I've missed this so much..."

_**I'm hovering above her as she lies with her back pressed against the mattress.**_

"I've missed you so much"

_**I've really missed her as well.**_

"Spence were you really just going to leave?"

_**I don't know what I would have done if she left.**_

"Ash I just couldn't handle it anymore..."

_**I hate that we've spent this time apart.**_

"I just felt like everything I loved about this place was slipping away"

"Spencer I'm always going to be here for you and I'm always going to care"

_**No matter what happens I'm never going to stop caring.  
><strong>_

"Ashley I really don't deserve you"

_**I lean down slowly moving my lips against hers.**_

"Sorry that's probably Chelsea and Quincy"

_**I force a smile.**_

"I'll get rid of them"

_**I can hear them talking behind the door.**_

"Why are they back so early?"

"I have no idea"

"Hey Spen..."

_**She stops talking when she notices me.**_

"Hey Ash"

"Hey"

"Sorry we didn't realise you'd be here..."

_**Where did she think I was going when I left?**_

"Spencer you missed the coolest thing"

"Yer?"

"Sexy over here ripped Madison a new one"

_**When he says that I move so I'm sitting on the edge of the bed.**_

"She what?"

_**She moves so she's sitting next to me.**_

"When you left Chels went all ghetto on the latino"

"Baby I'll be right back"

"You're leaving?"

_**I lean across gently brushing my lips against hers.**_

"I'll be back I just need to use the bathroom"

_**I quickly hop up and grab my shirt off the ground.**_

"Okay"

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_** Something's not right.**_

"Chels are you going to tell me what happened?"

"With Madison?"

"No with Ashley?"

_**I don't care about Madison I just want to know what happened with Ashley.**_

"When you left I may have mumbled something to her"

"Chelsea..."

"Spence you were upset and she was..."

"I know what she was doing"

_**I'm going to have that image in my head for a while.**_

"Spence I feel really bad I didn't mean to..."

_**This sucks.**_

"I just saw how upset you were and it came out"

"What did you say?"

_**Knowing Chelsea like I do.**_

_**I know whatever she's said going to be alot better than what Madison's been saying.**_

"I kind of sarcastically told her she was classy"

"Did she say something back to you?"

"No"

"So now you and Ash are fighting as well?"

"I don't think so she was fine when we left..."

_**She's clearly not fine.**_

"I think she might be fighting with Madison"

"Great"

_**Now I feel even worse.**_

_**I don't want her fighting with her best friend because of me.  
><strong>_

"I'm so sorry Spence I didn't mean to make things worse"

"It's fine Chels"

_**I can't really be mad at her when she's looking out for me.**_

"Okay well I'll just grab some things and be on my way"

_**She's a good friend.**_

_**I didn't even have to ask her for the room.**_

"Okay cool"_**  
><strong>_

_**I smile when Ash appears at the door.**_

"Are they leaving?"

_**When she gets to where I'm sitting she leans down gently brushing her lips over mine.**_

"Yer"

_**She moves so she's lying on the bed behind me.**_

"Are you alright Ash?"

"Yer"

"Everything's alright with you and Madison?"

_**I turn so I'm facing her.**_

"Yer"

_**It's pretty obvious that she's lying.**_

"Did something happen?"

_**I slide my fingers under her shirt so my hand's resting on her stomach.**_

"Can we talk about this when..."

"Yer"

_**Chelsea's still grabbing her things.**_

"Spence can I see?"

"Can you see what?"

"Your arm"

"Ash it's fine"

"Let me see then"

_**She sits up so her back's pressed against the wall.**_

"Come here"

_**She spreads her legs as I move so I'm sitting in front of her.**_

"Ash I'm fine"

_**I cringe when she touches my wrist.**_

"Clearly you're not fine"

_**When I start playing with my doona she tilts my head so I'm looking at her.**_

"Am I allowed to take this thing off?"

"Yer"

_**I watch her as she carefully takes my brace off.  
><strong>_

"Sorry"

_**I flinched again.  
><strong>_

"Okay Spence we're going to go"

_**When I look behind me they're standing by the door.**_

"See ya"

"Here baby I'll take that"

_**Quincy's a good boyfriend.**_

"Thanks"

_**When they leave I look back over at Ashley.**_

"Can we talk about it now?"

"Can we talk about why you haven't been to see a doctor?"

_**I watch her as she gently runs her fingers down my wrist.**_

"Spencer it's pretty swollen"

"Ashley you seem really annoyed?"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"Okay if I tell you why I'm annoyed will you go to the hospital and get this scanned?"

"No"

"Spencer there's a bump"

_**I wouldn't call it a bump.**_

"Ash I'm not going to the hospital"

"Even if I come with you?"

"Ash I can't"

_**I don't like hospitals.**_

"Spencer is there anything I can do to make you change your mind?"

"No"

"What about if I refuse to have sex with you until you go"

_**Ash doesn't turn down sex.**_

"You're not going to do that"

"I might"

"You won't"

_**She's grinning.**_

"I might just have sex with you now and then close up shop"

"That would be kind of mean"

"Yer but sometimes you've got to be cruel to be kind"

"Ash I can't"

_**She leans forward gently brushing her lips agaisnt mine.**_

"Sorry I'm just worried"

"I know"

"Do you want this thing back on?"

"No"

_**I watch her as she tosses my brace so it lands on the bedside table.**_

"What did Chelsea just tell you?"

_**I'm a little confused when she moves so she's sitting on the edge of my bed.**_

"Where are you going now?"

"I'm moving so you can lie down"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face when she pulls her shirt up and over her head.**_

"You're handicapped so I'm going to be on top"

_**I like it when she's on top.**_

"Here"

_**She just popped the button on my jeans.**_

"So what did Chelsea say?"

_**I keep watching her as she hops up and pulls down her jeans.**_

"She said she called you classy"

"What else did she say?"

"Not much really..."

_**She's so fucking sexy.**_

"For a second I thought she was going to hit her"

_**When she grabs hold of my jeans I start wiggling so they come down.**_

"I'm sorry Ash I didn't know she was going to do that"

_**She moves so she's hovering above me.**_

"Spence she'd be a pretty shitty friend if she didn't do that"

_**She makes a good point.**_

"Ash I just don't want you and Maddy to start fighting because of me"

"Madison's being a C..."

_**She always shortens the word cunt to c.**_

"She should of backed off when I told her to"

_**I don't like Madison.**_

_**But I've always tolerated her for Ashley's sake.**_

"Madison has a big fucking mouth and it pisses me off that she set you up so you walked in on that"

"Let's not talk about that"

**_I smile as she leans down pressing her lips against mine._**

"How about we just enjoy tonight and tomorrow we can talk about everything else?"

**_That sounds like a brilliant idea._**

"I love you"

_**She's grinning.**_

"I love you to"


	12. Chapter 12

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"You're so wet"

**_That doesn't surprise me._**

**_She hasn't touched me in two weeks.  
><em>**

"I..."

_**She knows I'm not going to respond.**_

_**How can I make any sense right now.**_

**_She's moving her fingers in and out of me.  
><em>**

**_Gradually getting faster and faster everytime she moves her hand.  
><em>**

"You..."

_**I struggle to kiss her back when she covers my lips with hers.**_

**_She's driving me crazy and the more she touches me the less control I have._**

"I-I"

_**When she pulls back my eyes lock on hers.**_

_**I'm going to lose it any second now.**_

"I love you"

"I..."

_**She's flicking my clit with her thumb as her lips leave a trail of kisses down my stomach.**_

_**I'm so close and if she does what I think she's going to do I'll lose it.**_

"Shhhhiiittttt"

_**The second her lips touch my clit my whole body starts tingling.**_

"Ash I"

_**She's driving me crazy.**_

"So close"

_**When I say that she curls her fingers.**_

"I..."

_**I can't hold on any longer.**_

"AAASSSHHHH"

_**My whole body's shaking.**_

_**That was incredible.**_

"Ash that was..."

_**She slowly moves so her lips are hovering above mine.**_

"Incredible"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face.**_

"Are you alright?"

_**She's so sweet.**_

"I'm more than alright"

_**I lift myself up so my lips are touching hers.**_

_**She's an incredible kisser.**_

"Ash you're really good at that"

"I know"

_**She's grinning.**_

"If you were anyone else I'd shut down this whole arrogance thing..."

_**She's even makes laughing sexy.  
><strong>_

"But I find your confidence incredibly sexy and if you keep doing that..."

_**I start laughing when she buries her face into the side of my neck**_.

"Wow"

_**Usually I'd tell her not to leave a mark.**_

_**But right now I don't care what she does.**_

_**I have her back and that's all I care about.**_

"You're turn"

_**I want to touch her.**_

_**I want to taste her.**_

"Spence how are you going to get me off with one hand?"

"I'm incredibly talented"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Baby I want to but I don't want to hurt you"

"Ash just sit on my face then"

_**I shouldn't laugh at my own jokes but I can't help myself.**_

"No chance"

_**She starts playing with my nipple.**_

"I will never do that..."

_**When she pulls her lips away from my neck her eyes lock on mine.**_

"Especially with you"

"I know"

**_She thinks it's skanky and I agree._**

**_It's definately not something I'd suggest._**

**_But then again if she asked me to do it I would._**

**_I'd do anything she asked me to._**

"Spencer I love your body"

**_She's still playing with my nipple._**

"Have you been running like crazy these last couple of weeks"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Maybe"

_**I run when I'm stressed and these last couple of weeks have been really stressful.**_

"You're ahhh"

_**I just slid my fingers between her folds.**_

"Spence are you sure you want to do this?"

_**She's grinning.**_

"Ash I always want to do this"

_**She's really wet.**_

"I love you"

_**When I tell her I love she leans down gently brushing her lips against mine.**_

"I love you to"


	13. Chapter 13

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"What's your plans for today?"

"I don't really have any plans..."

_**That makes two of us.**_

"You?"

_**I sit down next to her on the bed and start lacing up my shoes.**_

"Spence I've had the same plan for two weeks now"

"Yer?"

"Basically I just go wherever you aren't"

_**I start laughing when she playfully shoves me.**_

"Ashley that's not funny"

"It's a little bit funny"

_**When I look over at her she's smiling.**_

"So I guess this means we're both plan free?"

_**We can spend the whole day together.**_

"Yer you kind of ruined my plans last night"

"Ruined?"

_**I raise my eyebrows.**_

"Okay ruined's not the right word..."

_**She's so cute.**_

"You definately didn't ruin anything"

_**I start laughing when she tries to slip on her shoes.**_

"Spence would you like some assistance?"

"Ash I can put on a pair of shoes"

"Okay"

_**She's hates asking people for help.**_

"This shit's so frustrating"

_**I shouldn't laugh but I find this whole situation adorable.**_

"Spence should we swing by the shops and buy you a new arm?"

"What happened to concerned Ashley?"

"She's still here she's just waiting for stubborn Spencer to go away"

_**Now she's laughing as well.**_

"Spencer would you like me to help you with your shoes?"

"Yer"

_**I move so I'm kneeling in front of her.**_

"So we have a game tomorrow"

_**I quickly fix her shoes and stand up.**_

"Okay this is different"

_**She's usually so excited.**_

"Spence why aren't you all excited?"

_**When she stands up I know something's not right.**_

"I am excited"

_**She clearly isn't.**_

"Spence what's going on?"

"Nothing"

_**She quickly kisses me and walks over to her desk.**_

"No you don't..."

_**I walk over to where she's stading and spin her around.**_

"Spence what's going on?"

"Ashley please let's just go"

"Spencer?"

"Ash it's nothing I just..."

_**I tilt her head up so she's looking at me.**_

"Tell me"

"I may have quit"

"What?"

_**She has to be joking.  
><strong>_

"Please tell me you're joking?"

_**She's not joking.**_

"You're not joking are you?"

"I just..."

_**Why would she quit?**_

"Ash the whole team hates me"

"No they don't"

"Can we just forget about this and go have breakfast?"

"No"

_**I've never met anyone who loves soccer as much as Spencer does.**_

_**So something must be really wrong for her to quit.**_

"Ash you're not going to let me leave until we talk about this right?"

"Right"

_**I want to know where this is coming from.  
><strong>_

"Spencer you love soccer"

"I know"

"Then why are you quitting?"

"I just..."

_**I'm not going to let her just quit.  
><strong>_

"It just hasn't been much fun lately"

"Does this have anything to do with what's been happening with us?"

_**I know it does but I still need to ask.**_

"Ash the whole team hates me"

"Spencer they don't hate you"

"Ash the only person who spoke to me at training the other day was Madison and she was just running her mouth"

"I'm sure it wasn't intentional they probably didn't even realise they were doing it"

_**She's giving me her are you fucking kidding me look.**_

"Madison wants me off the team"

"Since when do you give Maddy what she wants?"

"Since she turned the whole team against me and now noone wants anything to do with me"

_**I'm going to kill Maddy.**_

"It's like she's started an I hate Spencer Carlin club..."

**_There's no way I'm going to let her quit because Madison's a bitch._**

"Ash the first training after we broke up everyone knew what had happened..."

**_Madison's a good friend of mine._**

**_But it pisses me off that she used what I said to hurt Spencer._**

"She told them everything and now..."_**  
><strong>_

"Who cares?"

"They hate me Ashley"

"They don't hate you"

_**I reach out cupping her cheek in my hand.**_

"Spence you're not quitting..."

"I already told coach"

"Well we'll go tell coach you're not"

"Ash?"

"Spencer you're not quitting because Madison's a bitch"

_**I lean forward gently brushing my lips against hers.**_

"And we're going to go get that wrist scanned today"

"Ash I can't go to the hospital"

"Will you go to a medical centre?"

_**I'm not going to give in until she gets her wrist scanned.**_

"I'll go to a medical centre"

_**That was easier than I thought.**_

"Good"

_**I step forward wrapping my arms around her waist.**_

"Now we have plans"


	14. Chapter 14

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Spence are you alright?"

_**She hasn't said much since we got here.**_

"Yer"

**_I shouldn't have made her come here._**

**FLASHBACK**

_"Hey sexy..."_

_**She's been crying.**_

_"Are you alright?"_

_**I don't think I've ever seen her cry.**_

_"Yer I'm fine"_

_**When I sit down she turns so she's facing me.**_

_"Spence you've been crying?"**  
><strong>_

_**I reach out slowly wiping the tears from under her eyes. **_

_"What's wrong?"**  
><strong>_

_"I'm just having an emo moment"_

_"Do you want to talk about it?"_

_**There's a long pause before she says anything.**_

_"Today's the second anniversary of my brothers death"_

_**When she says that my heart breaks.**_

_**How did I not know about this?**  
><em>

_"I'm sorry..."_

_"Don't be I just..."_

_**I smile when she reaches out slowly brushing a strand of hair behing my ear.**_

_"I just got off the phone with my parents and we were sharing stories and I guess it all just caught up to me"_

_"Spencer you're allowed to show emotion..."_

_"I know but it's been two years and..."_

_"Spence there's no time limit on dealing with things like this"_

_**She's smiling.**  
><em>

_"Ash have you been watching Dr Phil again?"_

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

_"Come here"_

_**The second I wrap my arms around her she buries her face into the side of my neck.**_

**END FLASHBACK**

_**That night was the first time she actually openned up and told me about her life.**_

_**She told me about her brother and everything that had happened.  
><strong>_

**FLASHBACK**_**  
><strong>_

_"He overdosed on pain killers"_

**_We've been sitting in silence for a while now._**

**_So when she says that I'm a little surprised.  
><em>**

_"He was this incredible basketballer and then one day he ruptured his ACL"_

_**A good friend of mine used to play Basketball against her brother Glen back in High School.**_

_**But I never met him and I had no idea that he'd died.**_

_"He was in a fair bit of pain so his doctor prescribed him these really strong pain killers"_

_**She's never mentioned him.**_

_**She's talked about her family.  
><strong>_

_**But she's never mentioned Glen.**_

_**So I just assumed they weren't close.**_

_"For weeks he refused to do anything and we could all tell that he was depressed"_

_**When I wrap my arm around her she moves her head so it's resting on my shoulder.**_

_"He kept telling us he was fine but it was pretty obvious he wasn't"_

_**I hate seeing her like this.**  
><em>

_"Everything he'd worked for was slipping away and there was nothing he could do about it"_

_**I don't know what I'd do if someone told me I couldn't play soccer anymore.**_

_"It went on for months and none of us knew how to help him, mum tried to get him to see somebody, but he just kept telling her he was fine"_

_**I don't know what to say.**  
><em>

_"Then one morning I went into his room to wake him up but he wouldn't respond"_

_**I can't imagine what it would be like finding someone you love unconscious.**_

_"Mum tried to revive him, but it was too late... he was already dead"_

**_I feel so sorry for her._**

**_**_She's only nineteen and she's already lost her brother._**_**

_"They paramedics rushed him to the hospital anyway and when we got there we just sat in the waiting room hoping for a miracle, but it never came"_

**_I can't believe she's lived through all of this.  
><em>**

_"He died.."_

__"Spence I'm so sorry"__

**END FLASHBACK**

_**Everything about our relationship changed that day.**_

_**She finally let me in.**_

_**She told me things that she never tells anyone.**_

_**She trusted me.  
><strong>_

"Spence I'm sorry I made you come here"

**_I reach out wrapping my fingers around hers._**

"Ash please don't apologise it's fine"

_**It's not fine.  
><strong>_

"Spence I know being here's not easy..."

"Why's it taking so long?"

"I'm not sure"

_**She's freaking out.**_

"SPENCER CARLIN?"

_**I've never seen someone get out of their seat as quickly as she just did.**_

"Hi I'm Dr Peters"

"Hi"

_**Making her come here was a really bad idea.**_

"I just got your scans back..."

_**I'm really hoping it's not broken.**_

"Did you want to come through so I can explain them?"

"Is there any chance you can just tell me here?"

"If that's what you'd prefer?"

"It is"

"Okay well you have what we call a distal radius fracture"

"Sorry I have no idea what that means?"

"Well this bone here is your radius..."

_**I watch him as he runs his fingers down her forearm.**_

"And it connects with your wrist"

"Okay"

"Well as you can see there's a little bump right here"

_**She has skinny wrists so the bump really stands out.**_

"That's where the bone's fractured"

"Ijay so what happens now?"

"Well usually we suggest patients wear a cast"

"Do I have to?"

"Well technically you don't have to do anything..."

_**I wish he hadn't of said that.**_

_**Now she won't wear it.**_

"But I strongly advise that you at least get some sort of brace that can act as a splint"

"Okay"

_**I'm a little surprised she agreed so easily.**_

"Alright well I'll go get one of the nurses to grab you that brace"

"Thanks"

"No problem did you want me to write you a prescription for pain relief?"

_**She's not going to take the pain relief.**_

"I'll be fine I don't need any pain relief"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive"

"Okay well just wait here a second and the nurse will be right over"

"Thanks"

_**When the doctor walks away I move so I'm standing in front of her.**_

"Is it sore?"

"It's okay"

"Would you tell me if it wasn't?"

"Ash it's a little uncomfortable but I'll be fine"

_**When I hug her she buries her face into the side of my neck.**_

"I guess this means I'll be on top for a while?"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Ash is that really what you've been thinking about?"

"Spence sex is all I ever think about..."

"SPENCER CARLIN?"

"Yer"

_**I step back so she can talk to the nurse.**_

"So this is the brace Dr Peters wanted me to give you"

"Thanks"

_**I watch her as she grabs it off the nurse.**_

"Did you want me to put it on for you?"

"No it's fine we'll figure it out"

**It looks kind of strange.**

"Okay well I'll leave you girls to it"

"Thanks"

_**The second the nurse leaves she wraps her fingers around mine.**_

"Let's get out of here"

"Spence your nurse was hot"

_**I can't help myself.**_

"You should see my girlfriend"


	15. Chapter 15

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Hey coach"

_**This is a set up.  
><strong>_

"Really Ash?"

"Spence I didn't organise this"

_**I'm not buying it.**_

"Organise what?"

_**She's been going on about finding coach all day and now she's miraculously appeared where we're eating.**_

"Spencer you're a hard person to track down..."

_**I was meant to call her last night.**_

"You were going to call me last night?"

"Sorry coach I got a little distracted"

_**She turns so she's facing Ash.**_

"Ashley were you the distraction?"

"I may have been"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Can I sit?"

"Yer of course"

_**I watch Ash as she slides our trays over.**_

"Do you two always eat In N Out burgers the day before a game?"

"You know us coach we're all about nutrition"

"Healthy hearts, healthy minds right?"

"Exactly..."

"I'm not quitting"

_**When I look over at Ashley she's grinning.**_

"Coach I'm sorry Ashley dragged you down here but I'll be at the game tomorrow"

"She didn't drag me down here"

"You didn't?"

_**She's shaking her head.**_

"I was hungry..."

"Okay well in that case I'm sorry I was such a bitch"

_**When I say that they both start laughing.**_

"Spencer I think it's really great that you're going to keep playing but..."

_**There's always a but.**_

"But I was expecting that you'd be a little harder to convince"

"Well coach some things have changed since I saw you last"

"I can see that"

_**I smile when Ashley moves her hand so it's resting on the inside of my leg.**_

"Okay cool well I'll just forget that chat ever happened"

"Don't forget the whole captaincy thing..."

_**I force a smile.**_

"What about the captaincy thing?"

_**Did I not tell her that bit.**_

"Ash I stepped down as captain..."

"You what?"

_**She doesn't look very happy.**_

"You're joking right?"

"No"

"Is this because Madison's being a bitch?"

_**That's one of the reasons.**_

"Ash can we maybe talk about this later?

"Okay well I'm just going to leave you girls to it..."

**_We just made everything awkward._**

"Spencer I'll just forget about the other day and you can just let me know what you decide tomorrow"

"Okay"

"Alright well I'll see you girls tomorrow"

_**When she walks away I start playing with my food.**_

"Ash can we please not fight about this?"

"Spencer I'm not trying to start a fight I just don't want you to do something you'll regret"

_**She tilts my head so I'm looking at her.**_

"I know you Spence and none of this makes any sense, you love soccer and you the love the team..."

_**It's just not the same anymore.**_

"Why would you throw that all away?"

"Ash yesterday morning I woke up and everything I loved about this place was gone"

_**I couldn't handle her hating me and I thought if I quit I'd be doing both of us a favour.**_

"I just wanted to get rid of all the drama and getting rid of soccer seemed like the easiest way"

"That's the problem Spence, it was the easiest way, you always take the easiest way"

_**All I seem to do lately is annoy her.**_

"Spencer I've never been as upset as I have been these last two weeks..."

"Ashley I'm..."

"Don't apologise again Spencer that's not why I'm saying this"

_**Okay.**_

"Spencer I wanted to hate you and I wanted to cut you out of my life but I couldn't"

_**How do I keep doing this to her?  
><strong>_

"I sat there time and time again trying to convince myself to quit... Spence I wanted the easy way out to, but I didn't take it"

_**I had no idea.**_

"Spencer I kept showing up to the trainings because I knew if I walked away from soccer, I'd be giving up the last bit of us I had"

_**Why am I such an idiot?  
><strong>_

"So hearing that you quit really pisses me off"

_**She's right I was trying to make my own life easier and I didn't stop to think how that would effect her.  
><strong>_

"Spence you were going to give up on us because it was easy..."

"Ashley I quit because I cared"

"Were you leaving because you cared?"

"I just didn't want to hurt you anymore"

"Spencer you leaving would of hurt more than anything"

_**I didn't think.**_

"Spence I'm not trying to start a fight and I'm not trying to make you feel bad"

_**It's too late.**_

_**I feel horrible.  
><strong>_

"But you don't get to just quit this life we have"

**_I don't want to quit this life._**

"Unless playing soccer's not what you want anymore?"

"Ashley of course it's what I want..."

"Then you're not quitting and you're not stepping down as captain"

_**She leans across gently brushing her lips against mine.**_

"Spencer we have a few things we need to work through, but we still have eachother and nothing anyone else can say is going to change that"


	16. Chapter 16

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Hey"

_**Why did Ashley have to go back to get her boots?**_

"You're playing?"

_**When I look up she's staring at me.**_

"You sound disappointed?"

"Spencer we need to talk"

"Madison I'm not interested in talking to you"

_**I've never really liked Madision.**_

_**I tried getting along with her my freshmen year but she just blew me off.**_

_**She never liked me when we played against eachother in High School and when I started at UCLA nothing much changed. **_

"She's my best friend..."

_**So what?**_

"Spencer she was a fucking mess and you were just walking around like you always do"

_**Like I always do?**_

"So you thought you'd destroy me as well?"

"Spencer you have this perfect fucking life..."

_**She can't be serious.**_

"Everything's been handed to you on a silver platter"

_**I've never told her anything about my life.**_

_**So it pisses me off that she can just stand here and judge me when she has no idea?**_

"You're on a full fucking scholarship, you mummy's a doctor and your daddy works with troubled teens"

_**I need to get out of this locker room.**_

"Even your brother's this amazing Basketballer..."

_**She really needs to stop talking.  
><strong>_

"He's probably has a scholarship to some amazing school..."

"Fuck you"

_**When I hop up she looks surprised.**_

"I love Ashley and for her sake I'll bite my tongue when you tell me I'm a piece of shit"

_**I move so I'm standing in front of her.**_

"And for her sake I'll sit there and listen to you tell me I'm not good enough"

_**I'm so sick of her running my mouth.**_

"But if you ever talk shit about my family again..."

_**I shove her so her back slams into the lockers.**_

"I won't be biting my fucking tongue"

_**When I turn around Ashley's standing there with Mia.**_

"I need to find the trainer"

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

**_She's out the door before I can stop her._**

"Maddy what the fuck just happened?"

**_She looks stunned._**

"I don't know she just lost it"

"What did you say to her?"

_**I walk over to where she's standing.**_

"Ash I was trying to apologise and she didn't want to hear it..."

_**Of course she didn't want to hear it.**_

"Then what happened?"

"We started arguing like we always do and I said some things"

"Like you always do"

_**I'm so sick of this.**_

"What did you say to her?"

"I don't know I said something about her family and then she just lost it"

"You don't even know her fucking family"

"I know she just gets under my skin and then I say things..."

"STOP FUCKING SAYING THINGS"

_**I've been friends with Maddy since I was fourteen.**_

_**But this is the first time she's ever made me this angry.**_

"I get it Maddy you don't like her..."

_**I'd prefer it if my best friend liked my girlfriend.**_

_**But it's not going to change anything if she doesn't.**_

"But I love her and if you keep messing with her we're going to have big problems"

_**When I start to walk away she stops me.**_

"ASHLEY WAIT?"

"MADISON DON'T BACK ME INTO A FUCKING CORNER AND MAKE ME CHOOSE"

_**I need to find Spencer.**_

"Because if you do I won't be choosing you"

**_The second I say that I regret it._**

_**She's been my best friend for nearly eight years and I don't want to just throw away our friendship like it meant nothing to me.  
><strong>_

_**But I can't just stand back and watch her tear Spencer down.**_

"ASHLEY?"

_**This time I don't stop.**_

_**I can't deal with her right now.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Have I told you this is a bad idea?"

"Yer"

_**She's sweet but she's not going to change my mind.**_

"Spencer if someone knocks you..."

"I'll be extra careful Trace"

_**Tracy's one of the sports trainers at UCLA.**_

"If you fall it could completely break"

_**I'm really not going to change my mind.**_

"Spencer you're not going to change your mind are you?"

"Nope"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Okay well I'll just keep strapping it until you can't move it at all"

"Thanks Trace"

_**I'm not allowed to wear my brace during the match.**_

**_So Tracy's strapping it instead.  
><em>**

"Hey Ash"

"Hey Trace..."

_**I smile when she starts walking over.**_

"How was your Thanksgiving break Trace?"

"It was really good yours?"

"Mine was alright"

_**When my eyes lock on hers I can tell we're both thinking the exact same thing.**_

_**Thanksgiving sucked this year because we weren't together.  
><strong>_

"Babe that looks painful..."

_**Having someone wrap tape around your fractured wrist isn't the nicest feeling.**_

"Ashley your girlfriends crazy"

"I know I've considered upgrading her but she's just so adorable"

_**When she pinches my cheek Tracy starts laughing.**_

"Okay that's as good as it's going to get Spencer"

"Thanks Trace"

"Alright well I should probably go see if any of the other girls need strapping"

_**I quickly hop down off the bench.**_

"Do you need any strapping Ash?"

"No I'm all good Trace"

_**When she leaves Ash moves so she's standing in front of me.**_

"Are you alright Spence?"

"I was waiting for that"

_**I lean forward gently brushing my lips against hers.**_

"I have you right?"

_**I smile when she starts nodding her head.**_

"Spencer of course you do"

"Then I'm more than alright"

_**She's smiling.**_

"We're going to talk about this whole Madison thing later..."

"There's nothing to talk about Ash"

_**I lean forward so my forehead's resting on hers.**_

"She's a bitch..."

_**There's no other way to describe her.**_

"But I'm used to it"

"Spencer you shouldn't have to get used to it"

"Ash she started hating me before she even knew me..."

_**I force a smile.**_

"So I really don't think her opinion of me's ever going to change"

_**I don't like knowing that someone hates me.**_

_**But I ****_don't want to be the reason Ashley starts fighting with her best friend._**_

"You just had a go at her didn't you?"

"I may have said a few things"

_**I reach out slowly brushing my fingers through her hair.**_

"Ash I don't want you to fight with your best friend because of me"

"Babe the ball's in her court..."

"Ash none of this is worth throwing your friendship away"

_**Selfsh Spencer would love it if she didn't see Madison anymore.**_

_**But I know how important she is to her.**_

_**That's why I can't just sit back and let her throw it all away.**_

"Spence you're the one person that is worth it"

"You're sweet Ash, but I can handle Madison"

"Or I could just kick her ass and then you wouldn't have to handle her"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Ash in her own messed up way she's just looking out for you..."

_**I reach out slowly brushing her fingers through my hair.**_

"I'm not really sure what I ever did to make her hate me but I've obviously done something"

"You haven't done anything"

_**I smile when she leans forward gently pressing her lips agains mine.**_

"Spence this is her problem not ours"

_**When she wraps her arms around me I bury my face into the side of her neck.**_

"So what did she say about your family?"

"It was nothing..."

"Spencer?"

"She was just going on about me having the perfect family..."

_**Usually I'd just ignore her.**_

_**But she started talking about Glen and I just lost it.  
><strong>_

"Then she said something about Glen being at some perfect college living this perfect life and I just lost it"

"Spencer I'm sorry"

"Ash it's just a sensitive topic and I'd completely forgotten that she'd even knew who he was"

"A friend of mine used to play against him"

"I know"

"Spence I'll speak to her"

"No..."

_**When I pull back I force a smile.**_

"Let's just forget all the bad stuff that's been happening..."

"Okay"

_**I reach out slowly brushing my thumb over her lips.**_

"We should porbably go get ready"

"Yer"


	18. Chapter 18

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Spence tell coach you want to sub out..."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you're injured and this game's pretty much over"

_**There's no way she's going to sub herself out.**_

"Ash I've never asked to be subbed out before and I don't plan on asking now"

"Spence you have a target on your back..."

"I always have a target on my back"

_**She's so frustrating.**_

"Ash just kick the ball before we get penalised"

**_When she says that I tap the ball and start running._**

**_She's so competitive._**

**_She'd prefer not to play at all then sit on the bench._**

"Coach sub Spencer out"

_**She's not going to be happy I just did that.**_

_**But I really don't care.**_

_**She shouldn't be playing.**_

"SPENCER?"

**_The second the ball was kicked out coach called her over._**

"YER?"

"SUB OUT"

_**I don't know why I thought it was a good idea to stand by the bench.**_

_**Spencer looks pissed.  
><strong>_

"Ashley you are so fucking lucky that I'm already in your bad books..."

_**She looks annoyed.**_

"Or you'd be dead"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Awww I love you to Spence"

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**I'm not really surprised that she had me subbed out.**_

_**But I just spent the last fifteen minutes sitting on the bench and I really don't like sitting on the bench.**_

"Here I'll help you get that off"

"Thanks Trace"

_**She moves so she's kneeling in front of me.**_

"Ashley's got balls"

_**When she says that I roll my eyes.**_

"Ashley's fucking annoying"

"I think it's sweet she cares..."

"It's sweet but it's still annoying"

_**Maybe taping my wrist wasn't such a good idea.**_

"Sorry Spencer I'm trying to be careful"

"You're fine Trace"

_**When I look up Ashley's talking to coach.**_

"Hey honey"

"Dad?"

_**I had no idea he was coming.**_

"Hey"

"Are you surprised?"

"Very"

_**I smile when he pulls me in for a hug.**_

"What's all the tape for?"

"I hurt my wrist..."

_**I think it's best I don't tell my parents everything that's been happening.**_

"Where's mum?"

"She's just..."

_**When he turns around I notice her.**_

"There she is"

"Hey mum"

"Hey honey nice game"

"Thanks"

_**I smile when she hurries over to give me a hug.**_

"What's with all the tape?"

"It's just a precaution"

_**Mum will be pissed if she knows I played with a fractured arm.**_

"That's a lot of precaution"

_**When she says that Tracy starts laughing.**_

"That's very clever mother"

"Spencer what's with the mood?"

"She's pissed at me Paula"

"Hello Ashley"

_**My parents love Ashley.**_

"Hey"

_**When she starts smirking I roll my eyes.**_

"Looking good Arthur"

"Really?"

"Yer you look amazing"

"Thanks Paula has me on this ridiculous diet"

"Paula wants a healthy husband"

"Arthur doesn't like it when you speak in the third person"

_**Ashley has the sexiest laugh.**_

"You two crack me up"

_**When she looks over at me I shake my head.**_

"Ashley what's with Miss Grumpy?"

"She's annoyed I had coach sub her out"

"You've got guts Ashley"

"Arthur her bark's worse than her bite"

_**It's like they've forgotten I'm sitting here.**_

"Shit"

_**She just pulled the last piece of tape off.**_

"Sorry..."

_**That didn't tickle.**_

"Alright I'm done"

**_Thank god that's over._**

"Thanks"

"No problem"

**_I watch her as she stands up._**

"I'll go grab you some ice"

"Thanks Trace"

**_When she walks away I stand up._**

"That wasn't just a precaution was it?"

"Mum it's nothing"

_**She's not going to buy that.**_

"Show me"

_**When she grabs hold of my arm I cringe.**_

"Sorry I... Spencer there's a bump?"

"It's fractured"

"You fractured your wrist?"

_**She's going to be so pissed I didn't tell her.**_

"How do you know it's just a fracture?"

"We went to the medical centre yesterday..."

_**I haven't been to see any kind of doctor since my brother died.**_

_**So I'm guessing the stunned look on her face has something to do with me going to the medical centre.**_

"Ash thought I should get it scanned"

"She was right"

_**She's usually right.**_

"Sorry honey I'm just a little surprised you went to the medical centre?"

"Mum can we just..."

"Yer of course are you alright?"

"I'm fine mum"

"Come here"

_**When she pulls me in for a hug I look over at Ashley.**_

"What happened?"

"I fell over at training earlier in the week..."

"Earlier in the week?"

_**I should have left that bit out.**_

"You've been walking around with a fractured wrist all week?"

"Mum I didn't know it was fractured"

"Honey do you know what I do for a living?"

_**When she says that I roll my eyes.**_

"Dad can you help me out here?"

"Not this time honey I'm with your mum on this one"

_**Great.**_

"Spencer you could have really hurt yourself"

"But I didn't"

"You were lucky"

"Mum either way I'm fine"

_**I don't want her to worry about me.**_

"Okay well your father and I should probably get going"

"Thank you for coming"

_**It means a lot that they drove all the way down here to surprise me.**_

"You played great honey"

_**When she pulls me in for another hug I smile.**_

"Thanks for coming"

"No problem"

"We missed you at Thanksgiving Ashley"

_**Shit.**_

"Sorry"

"Don't apologise honey just make sure we see you for Christmas"

"I'll be there"

"See ya honey"

"See ya dad"

"Look after that arm of yours"

"I will"

"Ashley make sure she doesn't do anything stupid"

"I'm on top of it Arthur"

"Of course you are"

_**I watch him as he walks over to hug Ashley.**_

"Alright girls take care"

_**When they walk away I look over at Ashley.**_

"I have a sore ass because of you"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Spence how did I look from where you were sitting?"

_**She's such a smart ass.**_

"Slow"

_**Now she's really laughing.**_

"Do I get a kiss?"

"Kiss my ass Ashley"

_**When I start walking she follows me.**_

"Don't tempt me Spence"


	19. Chapter 19

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"How's the arm?"

"It's fine coach..."

"That was a pretty impressive game considering"

_**I'm just glad we won.**_

"Are you okay?"

_**When she says that I look up.**_

"I'm fine coach"

"Spencer if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here"

"Thanks..."

_**She's sweet.**_

"Are you showering babe?"

"No I'm pretty clean thanks Ashley"

_**When coach says that we both start laughing.**_

"Okay I'm going to leave you two lovebirds to it"

"See ya coach"

_**My arm's killing me.**_

"Have you calmed down yet?"

"I'm getting there..."

"How's your wrist?"

_**When I look up her eyes are locked on mine.**_

"It's been better"

"Do you want me to grab you some more ice?"

"No I'm okay"

"Are you sure?"

"Yer"

_**I quickly hop down off the bench.**_

"I'm sorry I was a C"

_**When I say that she smiles.**_

"Ashley I love you and it means a lot that you care..."

"That was unexpected"

_**Her lips are amazing.**_

"You're all sweaty and gross"

"Spencer unlike you I played a whole game today..."

"Too soon Ash"

_**She has the stupidest grin on her face.**_

"Did you tell your parents we broke up?"

"It may have slipped my mind

"That's good..."

_**I was hoping we'd get back together and I really didn't want to tell them why we broke up.**_

"Do you want to go for a drink?"

_**I knew she was going to ask me that.**_

"Ash I don't think that's a great idea"

"Why?"

"I'm not the most popular person going around..."

"Who cares what everyone else thinks?"

"Ash the whole team thinks I'm a slut"

"No they don't"

_**They do.**_

"Can't we just fool around in my room?"

"Spence I'm not going to let you hide away..."

"That's not what I'm doing"

_**She's not buying it.**_

"I have a really hot girlfriend and I'd prefer to have sex with her than sit at a bar with a bunch of people who don't like me"

"Spencer noone on the team hates you..."

"Madison wouldn't piss on me if I was on fire"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"Maddy won't be a problem..."

"Do you really want to go?"

"Yer I do but if you don't feel comfortable going it's fine"

_**Great now I have to go.**_

"Okay I'll go"

"Are you sure?"

"Yer"

_**This time when she kisses me I don't pull back.**_

_**I love how she looks when she's only wearing her soccer shorts and a sports bra.**_

_**She's fucking hot.  
><strong>_

"You're so fucking sexy..."

_**She's grinning.**_

"I love your stomach"

_**I slowly brush my fingers over her bare stomach.**_

"Spence are you trying to get in my pants?"

_**Of course I'm trying to get in her pants.**_

"Do you want to shower together?"

"There's a few girls still in there"

"I can be quiet"

"Spence I think we both know that's not true"

_**She makes me feel things I've never felt before and it drives me crazy.**_

"Ash let's go have sex in the showers"

_**I thought I'd get straight to the point.**_

"It's weird when you say sex..."

"That's what it is Ash"

"I know but it's weird"

_**It is a little.**_

"Let's go have sex..."

_**That's hilarious.**_

"Okay Ash I'll word it better"

"Let's go fuck in the shower"

_**I can't help myself I'm horny.  
><strong>_

"How can I turn down and offer like that?"

_**I was hoping she's say that.  
><strong>_


	20. Chapter 20

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"You're so cute"

_**When her lips touch mine I kiss her back.**_

_**I've really missed her these last couple of weeks.**_

"I'm so sore..."

"Spencer that was crazy"

_**I move so my head's resting on hers.**_

"I want my second hand back"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"Do you want a drink?"

"No I'm okay"

_**That's strange.**_

"Did you really just turn down a drink?"

_**She looks nervous.**_

"Yer it's probably best I don't drink for a while"

_**When she says that I pull back.**_

"Spencer I don't care if you drink"

"I know"

_**I hate that she feels this uncomfortable.**_

"I love you Spence and I know the last two weeks have been pretty full on"

_**I don't want her to feel like she has to change because of me.**_

"But I don't want you to think you have to stop drinking because of me"

_**I reach out slowly brushing my fingers through her hair.**_

"I love you"

"I love you to"

_**When she says that I smile.**_

"Now what do you want to drink?"

"I'll just grab a red bull"

"Are you sure?"

"Yer"

"Okay"

"Hi what can I get you guys?"

_**When I turn around the bartender's cleaning the bar.**_

"We'll just grab a beer and a can of red bull thanks"

"No problem"

"You have a..."

_**I watch her as she brushes her thumb below my eye.**_

"Did someone hit you in the face?"

"Not that I can remember"

"Your eyes a little red..."

"Do I look tough?"

"Not really"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Eleven dollars"

"Thanks"

_**I quickly hand her fifteen dollars.**_

"Here you go sexy"

_**When I pass her the red bull she smiles.**_

"Thanks"

"You better be full of energy later"

_**She's laughing but I'm not joking.**_

"Ash we both have roommates?"

"I'll kick mine out"

_**I can't stand Madison at the moment.**_

"She's your best friend Ash"

"Do you really want to talk about this again?"

"Ash we haven't really spoken about it"

"Spence I'm not going to stand back and do nothing..."

"I can handle Madison"

"I know you can but I'm annoyed that she set you up"

"Can we not talk about that?"

_**She walked in on me hooking up with two different girls.**_

_**I feel horrible.**_

"I'd prefer to erase that memory"

_**I force a smile.**_

"Sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry for"

"Spence the other girls meant nothing to me I was just upset"

"I know"

"She shouldn't have set you up..."

"Ash she can't stand me"

_**They've never got along.**_

"I'd love it if she told me what I did to make her hate me"

"You haven't done anything"

"So she hates me for no reason at all?"

"She hates that you're better than her"

"That's ridiculous"

"That's Madison"

_**When I pull her in for a hug she buries her face into the side of my neck.**_

"We should go join the others"

"Lead the way"

_**She's convinced that everyone hates her.**_

_**But they don't.**_

"Hey"

"Hey Ash"

_**I smile when she pulls me in for a hug.**_

"Hey Spence"

"Hey Mia"

_**I move my hand so it's resting on her hip.**_

"How's your wrist?"

"It's okay"

_**She always plays everything down.**_

"I'm sorry about the other day"

"It's fine Mia it wasn't your fault"

"Are we alright?"

"Yer of course we are..."

"Okay my shout"

_**I watch her as she turns so she's facing the bar.**_

"Three beers thanks"

_**When she says that I look over at Spencer.**_

"You can't say no now"

_**She starts laughing when I pinch her ass.**_

"I know"

_**When I look up the whole Basketball team's walking in.**_

"Ash?"

_**I can't stand Monica and I really hate knowing that she wants to fuck my girlfriend.**_

"Ash?"

"Yer?"

"I lost you for a second..."

"I'm just going to use the bathroom"

"Are you alright?"

"Yer I'll be right back"

_**Why did I insist that we come here?**_


	21. Chapter 21

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**That was weird.**_

"Where did Ash go?"

"Bathroom"

"Here..."

"Thanks Mia"

"Cheers"

_**I touch my glass against hers and quickly start drinking.**_

"Oh ow..."

_**When she says that I turn around.**_

"Shit"

_**Now everything makes sense.**_

"That doesn't look very good"

_**I'm pretty sure Maddy's about to get her ass kicked.  
><strong>_

"I'll be back"

_**My heart starts racing as I walk over to where they're standing.**_

"You have a big fucking mouth..."

_**When Monica shoves her backwards I step between them.**_

"Monica can we please not do this?"

_**This whole situation's incredibly uncomfortable.**_

"She started it..."

"She does that"

"Spencer move"

"Monica I can't do that"

_**I turn so I'm facing Madison.**_

"Let's go"

_**I shove her backwards so she walks away.**_

"Monica I'm really sorry that she hit you"

"Spencer why are you helping her?"

"She's Ashley's best friend..."

"She's the reason you have a fractured wrist"

"I know"

_**Why's Madison still standing here?**_

"Monica I really am sorry about your eye"

_**When I walk away I drag Maddy with me.**_

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Spencer she came up to me..."

"You gave her a black eye"

_**I'm so sick of her shit.**_

"Spencer I'm sorry"

_**When I try to walk away she grabs my arm.**_

"Fuck"

_**That really hurt.**_

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that"

_**My whole arm's throbbing.**_

"Are you alright?"

_**This time when I try to walk away she doesn't stop me.**_

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Monica"

_**Why's she following me?**_

"I shouldn't have done that"

"Monica please I just want to move on"

"I know"

_**When she says that I turn so I'm facing her.**_

"Monica I'm sorry but we can't be friends anymore"

"Why?"

"I love Ashley"

"I know you've told me that several times"

_**My relationship with Ashley means everything to me.**_

_**That's why I can't have anything to do with her anymore.**_

"Monica none of this is fair on her..."

"Nothing happened"

"I know but you wanted something to happen..."

"Spencer I've wanted something to happen for a long time now"

_**How did I not realise this?**_

"I'm sorry Monica but I don't feel the same way"

"I know"

"We just can't be friends anymore..."

"So that's it?"

"I'm sorry"

"Okay"

_**Why did I agree to come here?**_

"Monica I really am sorry"

"Take care of yourself Spencer"

_**I never meant for her to get hurt.**_

"You to"

_**When she walks away I run my fingers through my hair.**_

_**How did everything get so messed up?**_

_**I really want to just forget everything that's been happening and move on.**_

_**So I walk back over to where Mia's standing and when I get there Ashley looks pissed.**_

"What the fuck was that?"

"Ash I..."

"You know how I feel about her"

"I..."

"You're a fucking tease"

_**She can't be serious?**_

"You just love the attention don't you?"

_**When she says that I look over at Mia.**_

"I'm just going to go"

_**I'm not going to stand here and listen to her have a go at me when I've done nothing wrong.**_

"Thanks for the drink Mia"

_**When I leave I don't bother looking back.**_

_**I know I've been messing things up these last couple of weeks.**_

_**But this time I've done nothing wrong.**_


	22. Chapter 22

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**When I see Monica something inside of me changes.**_

"You should go after her..."

"Mia it's probably best that I let her cool down first"

_**I trust Spencer and I know she's not interested in Monica.**_

_**But Monica's been trying to sleep with her for months and it really pisses me off that she thinks it's okay to hit on my girlfriend.**_

"You were kind of harsh"

"I know..."

"She loves you Ash"

_**I love her as well.**_

"She was helping Madison"

_**Now I'm confused.**_

"What do you mean she was helping Madison?"

"Monica and her friends seemed a little pissed about the whole black eye thing..."

_**That doesn't surprise me.**_

"So Spencer went over to stop Madison getting her ass kicked"

_**I don't think I could feel any worse than I do now.**_

"I'm such an idiot..."

"Yer I really don't think that was your finest moment"

_**That's an understatement.**_

"Fuck..."

"We've spent the last couple of days trying to sort everything out and now i've gone and made it worse"

_**What is wrong with me?**_

"Ash I can see where you're coming from..."

_**She can?**_

"You've spent the last two weeks thinking she slept with your girlfriend"

_**I can't stand her.  
><strong>_

"And then you walk out of the bathroom and see them talking"

_**I should have just listened to what she had to say.**_

"I'd be pissed as well Ash but Spencer didn't do anything wrong"

**_Fuck._**

"I'm such an idiot"

"Just go talk to her Ashley she'll understand"

_**Why did I call her a tease?**_

"Mia you should have your own talk show"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"Bye Ashley"

_**The second I start walking I grab my phone out of my front pocket.**_

"Are you going?"

"Madison now's not a good time..."

"Why did Spencer leave?"

_**When she says that I stop walking.**_

"Did you see which way she went?"

"No why what happened?"

"I called her a tease..."

"Why?"

_**Because I'm an idiot.**_

"I saw her talking to Monica and I just lost it"

"That was my fault"

"I know"

_**I should probably go.**_

"I've got to go"

"Okay"

_**When I leave I dial her number but it rings out without an answer.**_

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER**

_**The second she saw it was me she slammed the door shut.**_

"Spencer please?"

_**I'm not going anywhere until she hears me out.**_

"Spencer?"

_**It feels like I'm waiting forever and then the door finally open back up.**_

_**But this time Chelsea standing there.**_

"Hey can I come in?"

"Spence I'll be at Quincy's..."

_**When she walks past me I step inside.**_

"Hey"

_**She has her arm buried in a bucket of ice.**_

"How mad are you?"

_**She won't even look at me**_

"Spencer I'm so sorry"

_**I'm not expecting her to answer me.**_

"I saw you talking to her and I..."

_**Why have I lost the ability to form sentences?**_

"Can you please look at me?"

_**She's sitting on the edge of her bed with her head down.**_

"Spence I didn't mean what I said..."

"It doesn't matter"

"Of course it matters you're upset"

_**She still won't look at me.**_

"I'm upset because you spoke to me like I was piece of shit"

"I didn't mean it..."

"Did you think that I was trying to make you jealous?"

_**When she finally looks up I can tell she's really upset.**_

"I spent two weeks trying to fix us Ash, why would I deliberately set out to mess it up?"

_**I don't think there's any way I can justify the way I acted.**_

_**I was an idiot.  
><strong>_

"Do you know what I was fucking saying to her?"

"You were helping Madison..."

"I DIDN'T DO SHIT FOR MADISON"

_**I can't remember her ever being this annoyed at me.**_

"I fucking stepped in because she's your best friend and I know how you feel about Monica"

_**What is wrong with me?**_

"I dragged Madison's stupid ass away because I didn't want you to have to deal with it"

_**I don't know what to say.**_

"But then I got really paranoid that you'd come back and see me talking to her"

"I'm sorry..."

"I told her that we couldn't be friends anymore because I was in love with you and it wasn't fair on you"

_**I've never felt as horrible as I do right now.**_

"I was fucking telling her I wasn't interested"

"I had no idea..."

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T FUCKING ASK"

_**Why didn't I just ask?**_

"You don't trust me Ashley"

"Spencer that's ridiculous"

"You don't..."

_**Of course I trust her.**_

"You thought the worst of me straight away"

"I don't trust Monica"

"What you think of her shouldn't matter..."

_**That's true.**_

"You should trust me"

_**I slowly move so I'm kneeling in front of her.**_

"Spencer I was jealous"

_**I tilt her head so she's looking at me.**_

"I didn't mean any of the things I said"

_**When I say that she stands up.**_

"What is wrong with us?"

_**I move so I'm standing in front of her.**_

"We never used to fight like this"

_**I reach out slowly brushing my fingers through her hair.**_

"Ash we never used to fight"

_**I can see the tears building up in her eyes.  
><strong>_

"Spence we're just going through a rough patch..."

"Ash I don't like the way you spoke to me"

"I know I'm sorry"

_**I've made her cry.  
><strong>_

"I hate this"

_**I thought she was going to pull me away.**_

_**But when I pulled her in for a hug she buried her face into the side of my neck.**_

"Ash I just want things to go back to the way they were"

_**I want that to.**_

"They will..."

_**I love her.**_

"I promise"_**  
><strong>_


	23. Chapter 23

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**Last night didn't exactly end how I thought it was going to.**_

"Hey"

_**I turn so I'm looking at her.**_

"Hey"

_**I force a smile.**_

"Are you going somewhere?"

_**I quickly lean down and lace up my shoes.**_

"I'm just going to go for a run..."

_**She's rubbing her fingers over my lower back.**_

"Spence are we alright?"

_**I really need to clear my head.**_

_**Last night was intense.**_

"Yer"

"You'd tell me if we weren't right?"

_**When she says that I look over at her.**_

"Ash I just need to clear my head..."

_**She's biting her bottom lip.**_

"Are you going to class today?"

"Yer"

_**I quickly hop up and walk over to my desk.**_

"Can we meet for lunch?"

_**I hate this.**_

_**I hate that everything's so awkward.**_

"I can't"

"You can't or you don't want to?"

_**When she says that I stop what I'm doing.**_

"I can't I told Chels I'd go shopping with her"

_**We've been dating for two years.**_

_**But this is by the far the most awkward we've ever been.**_

"Okay well I should probably go"

_**I watch her as she hops up and grabs her things.**_

"Ash?"

_**When she gets to the door I put my arm out to stop her.**_

"I just need to clear my head..."

_**She's biting her bottom lip.**_

"Are you going to come to training?"

"Yer of course"

_**I lean across gently brushing my lips against hers.**_

"We'll talk later?"

"Okay..."

_**I quickly turn around and grab my ipod.**_

"I really should go I've got class in an hour"

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Are you alright?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

_**I quickly toss my keys on the desk and move so I'm lying on my bed.**_

"Did you find Spencer?"

"Do you really care?"

"Of course I care you're my best friend"

_**I'm really not in the mood.**_

"You'd fucking love it if Spencer and I broke up..."

"No I wouldn't"

_**Why did I come back here?**_

"Madison please I'm really not in the mood?"

"Come on Ash I'm your best friend..."

_**When she says that I quickly sit up.**_

"What's your problem with her?"

_**She really wasn't expecting that.**_

"Why are you so determined to bring her down?_**  
><strong>_

"Ash I didn't mean to hurt her"

"You tackled her from behind"

"You were upset and she was..."

"She was what?"

"She's just so..."

_**We've all spent a lot of time together over the years.**_

_**But Maddy and Spencer have never really got along.**_

"You've never liked her?"

"Ash I don't not like her"

"Then why do you give her such a hard time?"

"I don't know...'

"You must have a reason?"

_**It doesn't make any sense.**_

_**Spencer's nice to everyone.**_

"Ash I don't have this big problem with her that you think I have..."

_**I'm not buying it.**_

"I didn't like her in High School because she was the reason we always lost and then we came here she was so popular and she..."

"You're jealous of her?"

_**Her face is telling me that I'm right.**_

"You are aren't you?"

"Come on Ashley we're all a little bit jealous of her"

_**I spent months wanting to sleep with Spencer.  
><strong>_

_**But I was never jealous of her.  
><strong>_

"She's gorgeous, she's popular and she's freakishly good at soccer"

"So you've been making her life hell these last couple of weeks because you're jealous?"

"No..."

_**This conversation's confusing.**_

"I saw how upset you were and I..."

"Maddy I asked you to leave her alone"

"I know I'm sorry"

_**I don't have the energy to argue with her as well.**_

"Maddy I love her so can you please just back off?"

_**I just want everything to go back to the way it was.**_

"Ash It'll be like I'm not even here..."

"Good"

_**She's laughing but I'm being serious.**_

_**Spencer and I have enough of our own shit going on,**_

_**I don't need to have to worry about her and Madison fighting as well.**_

"Can you please stop avoiding me now?"

"I wasn't avoiding you..."

"I haven't seen you in days"

"Maddy you pissed my girlfriend off and she hasn't said anything, but I'm pretty sure she's not going to want to hang around here"

"I didn't think of that"

_**When she says that I shake my head.**_

"You have a really big fucking mouth"

"I know I can't help myself"

_**She's really can't.**_

"Are we all good Ash?"

"Yer"

_**We've been friends for a really long time now and she can be a bit much sometimes.**_

_**But she's completely different to the way she comes across.**_


	24. Chapter 24

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**I usually love training.**_

_**But today I'm not very motivated.**_

_**I can't stop thinking about everything that's happened.**_

_**Everything we've been through.**_

_**Everything we've done together.**_

**FLASHBACK**

_"Are you alright?"_

_**I've never felt like this before.**_

_**That was incredible.**_

_"Yer..."_

_**Her breathing's heavy.**_

_"Are you?"_

_"Spence that was..."_

_**I couldn't agree more.**_

_"Amazing"_

_**She moves so her foreheads resting against mine.**_

_"I should stay back and train with you more often"_

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

_"Ash I've never been this sore after training before..."_

_**Every muscle in my body aches.**_

_"I doubt I'll even be able to walk tomorrow"_

_"At least coach will be happy we're putting in the extra yards"_

_**That's hilarious.**_

_"Ash I don't think this is what she meant when she said that"_

_**I'm more than happy to keep doing this, if it is what she meant.**_

_"That was a full body workout..."_

_**It really was.**_

_"Ash do you always go down on girls the first time you sleep with them?"_

_**Now she's really laughing.**_

_"What I'm curious?"_

_"Spencer do you always ask girls when they do?"_

_"No just you..."_

_"Aren't I lucky?"_

_**We've been good friend for nearly a year now.**_

_**So it's not like I'm just asking anyone.**_

_"Do you really want to know?"_

_"Ash you don't have to tell me if you don't want to..."_

_**When I say that she pulls back.**_

_"Spence I'm only messing with you I don't really care"_

_**I didn't think she would.**_

_"You're the first"_

_"Bullshit"_

_**Shit.**_

_"I didn't mean to say that out loud"_

_"I know"_

_**She has the sexiest laugh.**_

_"Spence the lonely planet guide tells you not to go downtown without doing your research"_

_**That's hilarious.**_

_"So you did your research?"_

_"I did"_

_"What kind of research did you do?"_

_"I observed you from afar and I concluded that you're hygeine is exceptional"_

_**How does she think of these things?**_

_"That's good to know"_

_**When she presses her lips against mine I kiss her back.**_

_**This is definately something I can get used to.**_

_"Spence what does all this mean?"_

_**I didn't think she'd be the one to ask that.**_

_"What do you want it to mean?"_

_**She reaches out slowly brushing her fingers through my hair.**_

_"Spence..."_

**END FLASHBACK**

"SPENCER?"

_**When I hear my name I stop running and walk over to where coach is standing.**_

"Are you alright?"

"Yer I'm fine"

_**I just want this session to be over.**_

"You seem a little distracted?"

"I'm fine coach I just have a lot on my mind"

"Alright well we just have one more drill and then we'll call it a day"

"Okay"

_**When I run back out on the field Ashley's staring at me.**_

"Are you alright?"

"Yer"

_**I force a smile.**_

"We should probably..."

_**I nod over to where the ball is.**_

"Yer"

_**I hate that it's like this now.**_

_**It's never been like this.**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"I'm not stalking you I promise..."_

_**When I look up she's smiling.**_

_"Hey"  
><em>

_**She's gorgeous.**_

_"Do you mind if I sit?"_

_"No of course not"_

_**I move my things to the side so she can sit.**_

_"Well this is different"_

_**When she says that I raise my eyebrows.**_

_"Ashley is it good different or bad different?"_

_"I'm not sure yet"_

_**Now I'm curious.**_

_"I've got to wait and see if you're a bitch or not..."_

_"What are you thinking so far?"_

_**She's smiling.**  
><em>

_"So far so good.."_

_"That's a relief"_

_**She has a really sexy laugh.**_

_"Spencer the girls at my school were convinced you were a bitch..._

_"That's sweet"**  
><strong>_

_"I guess that explains why you're friend gave me bruised ribs..."_

_"Not really that's just Madison, she does that"_

**_I used to hate playing against her._**

_"So Ashley what brings you to UCLA?"_

_"I love the city..."  
><em>

_**I'm the same.**_

_"And I hear they have a good program"_

_"They do"_

_"What made you come here?"_

**My decision was easy.**_  
><em>

_"You must have had several schools chasing after you?"_

_"My family's in LA and I also like the program"_

**She's grinning.**

_"If I based my university decision on family I'd be studying in the UK..."_

_"Do your family live in the UK?"_

**That would explain her interest in soccer.**_  
><em>

_"No my family live in LA"_

**_When she says that we both start laughing._**

**_END FLASHBACK_**

"THAT'S IT LADIES"

"Thank god that's over"

_**I like Mia she's one of my closet friends on the team.**_

"I thought we were going to be running for days"

"Yer that wouldn't have been much fun..."

_**I really wish she hadn't of witnessed what happened last night.**_

"Are you alright Spence?"

_**Why do people keep asking me that?**_

"Yer I'm just really tired..."

"Long night?"

_**When I look over at her she's grinning.**_

"Mia it really wasn't like that"

_**Now she's laughing.**_

"Whatever you say Spence"

_**When she runs away I walk over to the bench.**_

"How's the arm coming along?"

"It's a little sore coach but it's okay"

_**She moves so she's sitting next to me as I start undoing the laces on my boots.**_

"How's everything with you and Ash?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seemed a little out of it today and I just..."

"It's nothing coach I just didn't sleep very well last night"

_**When I look up at her she's smiling.**_

"Okay well rest up and I'll see you tomorrow"

"I'll be here"

_**I'm always here.**_

"Do you need a hand?"

_**When I look up she's staring at me.**_

"I'm okay"

_**I quickly slip my boots off and stand up.**_

"Spence what's going on?"

"I don't know I just..."

_**She's biting her bottom lip.**_

_**She does that when she's nervous.**_

"Do you not want this anymore?"

_**I just spent two weeks trying to get her back.**_

_**Why would she think that I don't want this?**_

"Ash I want this more than anything"

_**Her eyes are locked on mine.**_

"Can we maybe talk later?"

_**I reach out slowly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.**_

"I'm feeling a little gross"

_**She's smiling.**_

Yer"

_**I lean forward gently brushing my lips against hers.**_

"I'm going to go shower"


	25. Chapter 25

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Look who I found?"

_**To say I'm surprised would be an understatement.**_

"Ky?"

_**She's grinning.**_

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought we could grab dinner?"

"Tonight?"

_**I don't know why I asked that.**_

_**Of course she means tonight.**_

"No tomorrow"

_**She's such a smart ass.**_

"I thought I'd be old fashioned and ask in person..."

"Okay smart ass"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Stupid questions get stupid answers Ash"

_**I'm so glad I don't live with her anymore.**_

"Ky you should have called..."

_**My priority right now is Spencer and I can't fix my relationship if I'm having dinner with my sister and my best friend.  
><strong>_

"Ashley you're such a lovely sister"

"Ky I..."

_**When I hear the locker room door shut I turn around.**_

"That can't be easy?"

_**I haven't told Ky we're back together.**_

"Ky it's complicated"

_**She's talking on her phone.**_

"Is she still fucking that chick?"

"No she's..."

_**When I look back at them Maddy's staring.**_

"It's a long story Ky"

"Have you two spoken yet?"

"We're actually back together"

_**She looks stunned.**_

"How are you okay with what she did?"

"Ky she didn't cheat on me..."

_**The last thing I need is for Spencer to hear us talking.**_

"Can you tone it down a bit?"

"I'm sorry Ash I'm just a little confused you said..."

"I know what I said"

_**It's a fairly complicated story and I doubt I'll have enough time to tell it before Spencer walks over.**_

"I'll explain Ky just not now"

"Okay consider it forgotten..."

"Thank you"

_**Kyla has the worst timing.**_

"Just give me a second I'll be right back"

_**When I walk over to where she's standing she's still talking on the phone.**_

_"Okay cool I'll be there"_

**_I'm deliberately standing back so she can finish her conversation._**

_"Yes mum I'll ask her... Okay I love you to... Bye"_

_**When she hangs up I move so I'm standing in front of her.**_

"Hey sorry I took so long"

"That okay I only just walked out myself.."

_**She's smiling.**_

"So my sister's here..."

"Your sister?"

"Yer she kind of just showed up"

"Okay"

"She wants to go for dinner"

_**I really want her to come with us.**_

"Do you want to come?"

"Does she know?"

_**I knew she was going to ask that?**_

"Yer she does"

_**She's not going to want to come now.**_

"I told her when I went home for Thanksgiving break"

_**She's biting her bottom lip.**_

"How much does she hate me?"

"Spencer she doesn't hate you..."

"Have you told her the full story?"

"No I haven't had a chance"

_**I've been a little distracted.**_

"Do you want me to go?"

_**I can tell she doesn't want to.**_

"Yer of course I do but I don't want you to go if you don't want to..."

"Is Maddy going?"

"I think so I didn't ask..."

"I'll come"

_**I wasn't expecting that.**_

"Really?"

"Yer"

_**She looks nervous.**_

"Are you sure?"

"Yer"

_**I don't want her to feel like she has to come.**_

"Spence you don't have to go if you don't want to"

"Ash if you want me there I'll be there"

_**When she says that I smile.**_

"We'll talk after right?"

"Yer"

"Okay well we should probably go tell them we're coming"


	26. Chapter 26

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**It's pretty obvious Kyla hates me.**_

_**I don't blame her though.  
><strong>_

_**If I was her I'd hate me to.**_

"Are you okay?"

"Yer I just tweaked my back..."

"Just then?"

_**I turnerd awkwardly at training.**_

"No I turned funny at training..."

"How come you didn't say anything?"

"Ash my back's the last thing on my mind right now"

_**When we finally get to the diner she holds the door open.**_

"Thanks..."

"Spence?"

_**When she says my name I stop walking.**_

"Yer?"

"I know this whole dinner's going to be a little uncomfortable but it means a lot to me that you're here..."

_**That's sweet.**_

"Ashley I love you and no matter what happens that's never going to change"

_**She's smiling.**_

"So if you want me here I'll be here..."

_**This dinner's going to be torture.**_

"But this dinner's going to suck"

_**She's laughing but she knows I'm right.  
><strong>_

"You're laughing but your best friend hates me and your sister looks like she wants to kick my ass"

_**I love Ashley's sister.**_

_**But I know there would of been some not so flattering Spencer stories shared over Thanksgiving break.**_

"Kyla doesn't hate you..."

"I'm sure she loved me when you told her I fucked someone else?"

_**What is wrong with me?**_

"Sorry I didn't mean it to come out like that"

"It's okay..."

_**She reaches out slowly brushing her fingers through my hair.**_

"Let's just get this over and done with"

_**I follow her as she walks over to the booth.**_

"Are my eyes deceiving me?"

_**When I hear his voice I quickly turn around.**_

"Aiden?"

_**He's smiling.**_

"Hey stranger"

_**I smile when he pulls me in for a hug.**_

"What are you doing here?"

"We have a game here tomorrow night..."

_**He nods his head at the group of guys sitting in the corner.**_

"You're playing the Bruins tomorrow night?"

"No Spence we're beating the Bruins tomorrow night"

**_When he says that I start laughing._**

"You haven't changed much"

"Confidence is sexy..."

_**Now I'm really laughing.**_

"Who told you that?"

"Several girls..."

_**When I look over at the others they're all staring.**_

"Do I get an introduction?"

"Yer of course"

_**I turn so I'm facing them.**_

"That's my girlfriend Ashley..."

"Girlfriend?"

_**He's such and idiot.**_

"You're gay?"

_**When he says that I start laughing.**_

"Aiden you're an idiot..."

"Do you remember when you told your brother you were gay?"

_**I really wish he hadn't of brought him up.**_

"Yer..."

_**He's smiling.**_

"Anyway that's Madison and Ashley's sister Kyla"

"Hey it's nice to meet you all"

_**They're all staring at me.**_

"How do you two know eachother?"

"I was her brother's best friend back in High School..."

"Was?"

_**When Kyla says that I look over at Ashley.**_

"Yer we were best friends for years"

_**I thought I was feeling uncomfortable before.**_

_**But this moment right now is on a whole new level.**_

"Spencer I didn't know you had a brother?"

_**It's not something I really talk about.**_

"Ky I had a brother he died a couple of years back"

"Spencer I'm so sorry I didn't realise..."

"It's fine Ky"

"Sorry Spence I thought they knew..."

"Aiden it's fine"

_**Can we please talk about something else?**_

"Okay well I should probably get back to it..."

_**When he says that I force a smile.**_

"Spence you should come to the game tomorrow night?"

_**Basketball reminds me of my brother.**_

"I'll see what I can do..."

_**He's smiling.**_

"Anyway it was nice to meet you all"

"You to"

"Take care of yourself Spencer"

"You to"

_**When he walks away I look over at Ashley.**_

"He seems like a nice guy?"

"He is..."

_**I liked it a lot better when I was uncomfortable because they both hated me.**_

_**Now they both look like they feeling sorry for me and I hate that.**_

"I'll be back I'm just going to use the bathroom"

_**I walk away before anyone can say anything.**_

_**I love Aiden like a brother.**_

_**But I really wish he hadn't of brought Glen up.**_

_**I don't need someone like Madison knowing more about me than she already does.**_

"Are you alright?"

_**I'm can see her reflection in the mirror.**_

"Yer"

_**She moves so she's standing behind me.**_

"I just don't like talking about it Ash"

"I know..."

_**When I turn around she slowly brushes her fingers throught my hair.**_

"Don't hide away Spence..."

"I'm not hiding"

_**She's not buying it.**_

"I'll be out there in a sec"

"Okay"


	27. Chapter 27

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Ash i'm sorry I didn't mean..."

"Kyla it's fine"

_**When I sit back down they're both staring at me.**_

"I had no idea that her brother had died..."

"Well maybe you should stop assuming things about her family when you have no fucking idea"

_**Spencer's going to come back out here any second.**_

"Ash I would of never said the things I said the other day if I had of known"

"Look I know you two are just looking out for me, but you're making her uncomfortable and things between us are already really complicated..."

_**I should of skipped dinner.**_

"I just don't need you two making everything worse than it already is"

"You won't hear a peep from us..."

"Thank you"

_**She's on her way back.**_

"We're ready to order when you are..."

_**I hope they're ready.**_

"Ash I'll just have what you're having"

_**I quickly slide out of the booth before she can sit down.**_

"What are you getting Ky?"

"I'll just grab a burger..."

"Maddy?"

"I'll come with you"

_**When she stands up Spencer sits down opposite Ky.**_

"We'll be back"

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Spencer I umm..."

"Kyla can I say something first?"

"Yer"

_**She's smiling.**_

"I don't know what Ash's told you but I never meant to hurt her"

_**I really like Kyla and I don't want her to hate me.**_

"We'd got into huge fight and for some reason I thought getting wasted at the bar was a good idea"

_**Getting wasted's never a good idea.**_

"Anyway I woke up in another girls room and I thought that I'd cheated, so I told Ash"

_**I'm always going to be honest with her no matter what.**_

"She wouldn't talk me for weeks and I tried so many times to fix everything but she wanted nothing to do with me"

_**If the situation was reversed I'd act the same way.**_

"It wasn't until I ran into the girl two weeks later that I found out nothing had happened"

_**I could of fixed everything so much earlier if I'd just spoken to Monica.**_

"Kyla I just want you to know that I love your sister and I'd never deliberately set out to hurt her"

"I know..."

_**When she says that I smile.**_

"Spencer I'm sorry that I was being a cunt"

"You're not a..."

"Are you one of those people that get all funny when people say cunt?"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"Ky I don't get funny I just don't say it"

_**Kyla and Ashley couldn't be more different.**_

_**But right now I can see some similarities.**_

"Spencer I think you're the best thing that's ever happened to Ash..."

_**She does?**_

"But if you ever hurt her I'll kick your ass"

_**Now we're both laughing.**_

"I'll keep that in mind"

_**When I look up they're on there way back to our table.**_

"Here..."

_**I smile when Ash passes me a drink.**_

"Thanks"

_**I move over so she can sit.**_

"How much do I owe you?"

"It's on me"

_**I'm really struggling to open this bottle.**_

"Do you need a hand?"

"Yer thanks"

_**I watch her as she undoes the lid and passes it to me.**_

"What happened to your arm?"

_**I'm wearing a sweatshirts so my brace has been covered this whole time.**_

"I fractured my wrist..."

_**I'm really hoping Kyla has no follow up questions.**_

"Ouch"

_**That's one way of describing it.**_

"How did you manage that?"

"I landed awkwardly at training"

_**I should just tell her what really happened.**_

**_But I have no interest in talking to Madison or listening to her defend herself._**

"Does that mean you're not playing at the moment?"

"No I'm still playing..."

"With a broken arm?"

"Fractured..."

"Same shit"

_**Not really.**_

"Spencer you're insane"

"It's really not that bad..."

"What are you going to do if you fall?"

"I just won't fall"

_**Now Ashley's laughing.**_

"I wouldn't even bother Ky"

_**She moves her hand so it's resting on her leg.**_

"She won't change her mind"

_**She really won't.**_

_**It's just my wrist.**_

_**I don't need my wrist when I play soccer.**_

"Does it hurt?"

"A little bit..."

"Did your doc give you some awesome pain relief?"

"I ummmm..."

_**I can feel Ashley's eyes burning a hole in the side of my head.**_

"I don't take medication"

"Ever?"

"Yer"

"What do you when you're sick?"

"Kyla stop being so nosey..."

"Okay pyscho pants"

_**Is this dinner nearly over yet?**_


	28. Chapter 28

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Is Chelsea out?"

_**I've made her nervous.**_

"She's with Quincy..."

_**I slowly move so I'm standing in front of her.**_

"You're nervous?"

"Spencer I'm not nervous..."

_**She looks like she is.**_

"I just want to get this over and done with"

"I'm sorry Ash I didn't mean to make this into some big thing"

"How long do we have until Chelsea gets back?"

"I'm not sure"

_**I'm hoping she's gone all night.**_

"Look Ash I'm sorry..."

"What are you sorry for?"

"Can we please not turn this into a fight as well?"

"Spencer this whole situation is incredibly unusual..."

_**She moves so she's sitting on the edge of my bed.**_

"I have no idea why we even need to have this talk and now you've got me worried this is something bigger than I thought it was"

"It's not"

_**When I sit down next to her she looks over at me.**_

"Ash I just had a lot on my mind this morning and I didn't know how to handle it"

"Spencer these kind of things would be a lot easier to deal with if you didn't just close up shop and avoid me"

"I wasn't avoiding you..."

"When I woke up this morning you were already half way out the door..."

"I had class"

_**When I say that she rolls her eyes.**_

"Come on Spencer don't insult me with that crap..."

"Ash I don't want to keep fighting with you"

"Then just tell me what's going on?"

_**She looks annoyed.  
><strong>_

"I just think we jumped back into everything too quickly and now it's all catching up to us..."

"So what exactly are you regretting?"

_**She's taking everything I'm saying the wrong way.**_

"I don't regret anything Ashley, I just think we need to get everything out in the open, so it doesn't come back and get us like it did last night..."

_**Last night was humiliating.**_

"So you're still upset about what happened last night?"

"It was embarassing..."

"Spencer I was angry I didn't mean any of the things I said"

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean am I sure?"

"You sounded like you meant it..."

"Well I didn't"

"Ash you're allowed to be angry"

_**Her eyes are locked on mine.**_

"Look Spencer you're overthinking everything..."

_**She's probably right.**_

"I lost it last night because I saw you talking to Monica, it had nothing to do with me not trusting you or me feeling threatened"

_**It didn't?**_

"I was annoyed because I can't stand her"

_**If I could have my time over again.**_

_**I wouldn't hang out with Monica.**_

"She blatantly wants a piece of my girlfriend and she doesn't seem to give a shit that we're together"

_**How did I not realise this earlier?**_

"And it annoys me that you didn't listen when I told you she wanted more..."

"I thought you were just being jealous..."

"When have I ever been jealous?"

_**She's right.**_

"Spencer girls look at you all the time and I never say anything"

_**I'm such an idiot.**_

"But she's a cunt..."

_**I really hate that word.**_

"I'm sorry Spencer but there's no other way to describe her"

"Ash I've told her we can't be friends anymore..."

"And you're okay with that?"

_**Of course I'm okay with that.  
><strong>_

"I don't give a shit about her Ashley"

_**She means nothing to me.**_

"Okay then we don't have anything else to talk about..."

_**This side of her's really turning me on.**_

"Spence I know you think there's some bigger issue that I'm hiding from, but there isn't..."

_**When she says that I smile.**_

"So stop overthinking every little thing that happens and relax"

"Is it wrong that you're turning me on?"

_**She grinning.**_

"Spence I'm guessing this attempt to get in my pants means this conversation's over?"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"What conversation?"

"That's the spirit"

_**I quickly stand up and grab my phone off the desk.**_

"What are you doing?"

"I'm telling Chelsea the room's unavailable"

_**I watch her as she moves so her back's pressed against the wall.**_

"Why?"

_**She's such a smart ass.**_

"Spencer I'm not really in the mood..."

_**She's always in the mood.**_

"We'll just sleep then"

"Spence I can be swayed..."

"Can you just?"

_**I quickly hit send and walk back over to where she's sitting.**_

"You should strip?"

_**Usually I wouldn't hesitate.**_

_**But I only have one arm.**_

"Ash can't we just have some good old fashioned sex?"

_**She's laughing.**_

_**But I'm being serious.**_

"Come on Spence show me your goodies..."

_**When she says that I awkwardly pull my shirt up and over my head.**_

"You're lucky you're hot Spencer because that wasn't very sexy"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face.**_

"What did you expect I have one arm?"

_**I watch her as she moves so she's sitting on the edge of my bed.**_

"This body's the reason I keep coming back for more..."

_**When she says that I playfully shove her back.**_

"You're such a smart ass..."

_**She's laughing.**_

"You can't help yourself can you?"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face when she starts kissing my stomach.**_

"You love it"

_**I love her lips.**_

"That tickles..."

_**She's kissing my stomach.**_

"I'm going to be a good girlfriend and help you out..."

_**That's a brilliant idea.**_


	29. Chapter 29

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

**_The second we stepped into her room she lifted me up on the desk._**

"Ash I'm exhausted..."**_  
><em>**

"Spence we're making up for lost time"

_**I love her smile.**_

"I thought that's what we were doing last night?"

_**When she presses her lips against mine I don't hesistate to kiss her back.**_

_**She's meant to be getting changed.**_

_**But it doesn't look like that's going to happen anytime soon.**_

"Sorry I..."

"Maddy it's fine"

_**When she pulls back I move so ****I'm standing.**_

"Hey"

_**She's staring at me.  
><strong>_

"Hi"

"Spencer I'm sorry I said all that stuff about your brother"

_**If she keeps talking she's going to ruin my good mood.**_

"I didn't realise that he'd died..."

"Ash I'm just going to wait outside"

_**I care about Ashley too much to argue with Madison and that's what will happen if I stay.**_

"Spence I'm just going to be two seconds"

_**I hate that look.**_

_**I can never say no to that look.**_

"Okay"

_**It's pretty obvious Maddy and I are never going to be friends, we've never got along and she's had it in for me before she even knew me.**_

_**So I've just been tolerating her for years, but so much has happened now and I can't see us ever getting along.**_

"Okay are you ready?"

"Yep"

_**Madison's staring at me.**_

"See ya Maddy"

"See ya"

_**When she shuts the door**** I look over at her.**_

"That was awkward..."

"Ash I got to watch you strip off so it really wasn't that bad"

_**It was.  
><strong>_

_**It sucked.**_

"Spence I could of dominated you on that desk if she didn't walk in"

_**When she says that I start laughing.  
><strong>_

"Ash we've had sex on your desk before..."

"I know and I loved every second of it"

"Aren't you exhausted?"_**  
><strong>_

"Spence I can always find that little bit extra when it's needed"

_**She's smiling.**__**  
><strong>_

"So am I still buying you breakfast or are we going back to your room?"

"Ash I'm starving and I have class in..."

_**I look down at my watch.**_

"An hour and a half"

"Spence just blow off class and go down on me"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"Ash you're so sweet"

_**How does she have so much energy?**_

"But we were like rabbits last night and if I wasn't so stiff and sore I'd drag you back to my room..."

_**She's smiling.**_

"But I'm really hungry"_**  
><strong>_

"Okay let's go"

_**I was hoping she'd say that.  
><strong>_


	30. Chapter 30

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Hey Chels"

"Hey"

_**When she pulls the door back I step inside.**_

"How was last night?"

"Last night was fun for me, but I don't know how much fun Quincy had"

_**When I look over at Spencer I feel horrible.**_

_**I completely forgot that she'd hurt her back.**_

"Why what did you do?"

"We watched Pretty Women"

_**When she says that Spencer and I start laughing.  
><strong>_

"That would annoy me to"

"It's a good movie Ash..."

"Whatever you say Chels"

_**When I get to where Spencer's lying I lean down and press my lips over hers.**_

"Hey"

"Hey"

_**She's lying on her stomach with a heat bag resting on her lower back.  
><strong>  
><em>"I'm a horrible girlfriend Spence..."

_**She looks uncomfortable.**_

"I completely forgot you'd hurt your back"_**  
><strong>_

"Ash I'm fine..."

"You always say you're fine even when you're not"

_**She's smiling.  
><strong>  
><em>"Ash I'm honestly fine"

"Is the heat bag working?"_**  
><strong>_

"Come here"

_**When she taps the bed next to her, I move so I'm lying between her and the wall.**_

"How was class?"

"Boring"

_**I was a little distracted.**_

"How was yours?"

"I had health with Maddy and Mia"

_**When she says that she moves so her arm's resting over my chest.**_

"Did you two have words again?"

"No I didn't really speak to either of them"

"I thought you and Mia were getting along now?"

"We are"

_**She's trying to play it down, but I know she's feeling uncomfortable around the soccer girls.**_

"Did you just sit by yourself?"

"Ash it wasn't like that"

_**When she buries her face into the side of my neck, I slowly start running my fingers through her hair.****  
><strong>_

"She wants to fuck you Spence"_**  
><strong>_

_**Where did that come from?  
><strong>_

"Chelsea?"_**  
><strong>_

"What?"

_**Now I'm curious.**_

"Spence you know I'm right..."

"What's she on about?"

"She thinks Maddy gives me a hard time because she..."

_**When she stops talking I look over at her.**_

"Because she wants to fuck you?"

"Yer"_**  
><strong>_

"What do you think?"

"I think she just hates me"

"Spence she doesn't hate you"

_**She's not buying it.**_

"Chelsea explain your theory..."

"Don't explain anything Chels, it's ridiculous"

"It really isn't"

"Chels?"

_**I want to hear it.**_

"Look I just think it's all a little strange..."

"How?"

"Ashley she hated her before she even knew her"

"Everyone at our school hated her..."

"Did you?"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Spencer I've already told you what I thought of you"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Look I could be completely wrong, but she was nice to you the first few weeks that we were here and then you started hanging out with Ashley and she went back to not liking you"

"She wasn't nice to me"

"Spencer she didn't leave you alone at that first party we went to"

"That's ridiculous"

"You've been blinded by Ashley's vagina"

_**When she says that we all start laughing.**_

"You can never tell when girls want to sleep with you"

"That's true"

_**That's what happened with Monica.**_

"Shut up Ashley"

"Have you forgotten everything we've just been through"

"Ash that was one time"

"You wanted to hook up with Ashley all of freshmen year..."

_**I have the biggest smile on my face.**_

"But you didn't think she'd like you back, so you did nothing about it"

_**I really, really liked her back.**_

"I would of slept with you orientation day..."

"Ashley whose side are you on?"

"Chelsea's making a lot of sense"

"No she's not Maddy gives me a hard time 'cause she hates me..."

"I'll just ask her"

_**When I say that she quickly sits up.**_

"What?"

"I'll just ask her"

"Ashley no"

"Spence I want to know"

"Ash she's an artist she has a warped imagination"

"I'll be right back"

_**When I jump up she tries to grab me.**_

"Ash?"

"I'll be back"

"Please don't go and ask her?"

_**She's moved so she's sitting.**_

"Spencer I want to know if my best friend wants to fuck my girlfriend"


	31. Chapter 31

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Do you want to fuck my girlfriend?"

_**She's laughing.**_

"What?"

"Maddy I'm being serious"

"So am I?"

_**She's still laughing.**_

"Have you been drinking?"

"Maddy can you just answer the question?"

"You're not joking around are you?"

_**I just don't understand what her problem is.**_

_**It doesn't make any sense.**_

"Does she actually think I want to sleep with her?"

"This has nothing to do with Spencer"

"I'm pretty sure this has everything to do with Spencer"

"Yes or No?"

_**She looks confused.**_

"You're my best friend"

"Maddy I'm not worried that you want to sleep with her"

"Then why are you asking me?"

"I'm trying to figure out what's going on"

"There's nothing going on"

_**There has to be something.**_

"I just don't get how you could hate her so much?"

"I don't hate her"

_**She doesn't do anything to suggest she doesn't.**_

"Look things just got a little out of hand when you two broke up and I went a little crazy..."

"Maddy she's got a really good chance of getting scouted this year, but she's wearing a brace on her arm because you went a little crazy"

"I know..."

"Do you?"

_**When I say that she doesn't answer me.**_

"Maddy you know how much soccer means to her and if she had of landed differently she wouldn't be playing right now"

"I know and I honestly do feel bad"

_**I want everything to go back to how it was.**_

"Look I don't hate her Ashley, I'm just a bitch and when I saw how upset you were, I started saying some things..."_**  
><strong>_

"I don't need you saying anything to her, because no matter what happens Maddy, I'm always going to care about her and I'm always going to want the best for her"

"I know and I've well and truly learnt my lesson now, she won't hear another peep out of me"

_**When she says that I smile.**_

"Anyway I should probably head back she's going to be really pissed that I came here"

"Does she actually think I want to sleep with her?"

"No she thinks you hate her"

"Then why did you ask me if I wanted to sleep with her?"

"Chelsea thinks you give her a hard time because you like her"

"So she thinks I'm that little kid that picks on the girl she likes in the playground?"

"Pretty much"

"And you believed her?"

"It's not that ridiculous Maddy"

_**She'd be a pretty shitty lesbian if she hadn't thought about sleeping with her.**_

"Spencer's fuckng hot and you're a pussy loving lesbian"_**  
><strong>_

_**When I say that she starts laughing.  
><strong>_

"She's hot Ashley, but she's also off limits"

"Okay I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked you that..."

_**I'm still curious.**_

"But I'm still curious"

"Ashley?"

"Would you sleep with her if we weren't together?"

"If I met her at the pub and I didn't know how arrogant she was..."

"She's not arrogant"

"Okay if she wasn't so annoying"

_**When she says that I raise my eyebrows.**_

"I'd fuck her and she'd love every second of it"

"Do you want me to kick your ass"

"Ashley don't ask the question if you don't want to know the answer"

"I'm going..."

"This has been a fun chat Ash"

_**She's such a smart ass.**_

"Fix it Maddy..."

_**When I get to the door I turn so I'm facing her.  
><strong>_

"Or I'll find a roommate that doesn't piss off my girlfriend"


	32. Chapter 32

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Hey"

_**I've been waiting for this.**_

"Can I sit?"

"I'd prefer it if you didn't"

_**I'm not surprised when she just sits down anyway.**_

"Madison I didn't put that idea in her head and I didn't tell her to go and find you"

"I know"

_**She does.**_

"Look I was talking to Ashley and she's right, I owe you an apology"

"Go away Madison"

_**I'm not interested.**_

"Spencer you've got the wrong idea, I don't hate you..."

"Well that's a relief I'll sleep so much better tonight"

_**She's been sitting on the other side of the bleachers the whole time that I've been here, but then Chelsea got up to grab a drink and she walked over.**_

"How's your arm?"_**  
><strong>_

_**Is she fucking serious?  
><strong>_

"I never meant for you to get hurt I was just..."

"Teaching me a lesson?"

_**When I say that she doesn't answer me.****  
><strong>_

"Showing me who's boss?"

_**Ashley's here.**_

"I..."

"I don't want to hear it Madison, just leave"

"Is everything alright?"

_**When she says that I roll my eyes.**_

"You told her to apologise right?"

"Spence..."

"I'm not interested in her apology Ashley"

_**They're both staring at me.**_

"You've been dodging my calls?"

"I wasn't dodging your calls I was at the gym"

"Were you there for three hours?"

_**Where's this coming from?**_

"What are you getting at?"

"You haven't had a spare second to call me back?"

"Madison why are you still sittting here?"

_**She's ruining my good mood.**_

"Look Spencer you have every right to hate me, but I really am sorry for everything"

"Aaaawww that even sounded sincere"

"Spence..."

"Ashley stop forcing ridiculous apologies out of her"

"I haven't forced anything..."

"So this incredibly heartfelt apology is all her doing?"

"Don't be a smart ass"

_**When she says that I raise my eyebrows.**_

"Oh I'm sorry Ash should I just ignore everything she's been doing and forgive her because she's your friend?"

"Why are you being such a bitch?"

"She messed up my fucking arm and then she thought it would be funny if I walked in on you fucking another chick"

"You know I wasn't..."

"That's not the point"

"I'm just going to go"

_**When she finally leaves Ashley moves so she's sitting.**_

"What's with the mood?"

"I guess she just brings out the best in me"

"Are you trying to start a fight with me?"

_**Why would I do that?**_

"Ashley you walked out of my room this afternoon when I asked you not to and now she's probably telling everyone that I'm arrogant and that I think I'm gods gift to women"

"So you're mad?"

"You've given her something else to have a go at me about"

"So you were dodging my calls?"

"No I was at the gym I didn't have my phone on me"

_**I wasn't dodging her calls.**_

"Look Spencer I've known her for a really long time now and I honestly do think that she's being sincere this time"

_**Here we go.**_

"Well I don't"

_**When I say that she moves so she's standing.**_

"I'm just going to go"

**_Fuck._**

**_The last thing I wanted to do was fight with her.  
><em>**

**_But I can't see what Ashley sees in her._**

"What was that all about?"

"Madison came over to give me some lame ass apology and then Ashley and I had words"_**  
><strong>_

"About Madison?"

"Yer"

_**When I look up she's** **sitting with the other girls on the team.**_

"She thinks she's being sincere"

"What do you think?"

"I think Madison's a fucking bitch"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"Chels can we just talk about something else?"


	33. Chapter 33

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"You've still got it"_**  
><strong>_

_**When I say that he smiles.**_

"Hey"

_**I've really missed having Aiden around.  
><strong>_

"You came?"

"Yer of course I came"

_**I haven't seen him play since my brother died.**_

"I'm starving do you want to go somewhere and grab food?"

"Aaaahh"_**  
><strong>_

"If you're busy it's fine"

"No it's okay let's get food"

_**I want to catch up with Aiden and see what he's been up to.**_

_**But Ashley left with the others not long ago and all I can think about is fixing things with her.**_

"AIDEN"

"Hey Chels"

_**She's**__** really excited.**_

"QUINCY I WANT YOU TO MEET SOMEONE"

"Spencer how much sugar has she had?"

_**When he says that I start laughing.**_

"This is Aiden, Aiden this is my boyfriend Quincy"

"Hey man it's nice to meet you"

"You to"

_**Aiden and Quincy have a lot in common, they're very similar.**_

"Spence and I are going to go grab food do you two want to come?"

"Yer I'm starving"

"Quincy when are you not starving?"

"That's a very good point Spencer"

_**He's always eating.**_

"Okay let's go"

**A SHORT TIME LATER.  
><strong>

"Spence?"

"Yer?"

"Ashley and the girls from your team are here"

_**When she says that I notice them.**_

"I'm not going over there"

_**Soccer's been really strange lately, so even if I wanted to walk over there, I wouldn't.**_

"I can't believe you two are fighting over that idiot"

"What else are we going to fight about?"_**  
><strong>_

_**When we fight it's always about someone else.**_

"She's our biggest problem"

_**Right now she's our only problem.**_

"Spencer she's not worth fighting about"

"They're best friends..."

_**Why does her best friend have to be such a bitch?**_

"I have to find a way to make it work"

"She's walking over"

_**I really don't want to argue with her again.**_

"I'll leave you to it"_**  
><strong>_

**_She's smiling.  
><em>**

"Hey Ash"

"Hey Chels"

_**When she gets to where I'm standing she stops walking.**_

"We need to talk"

_**She's still annoyed.  
><strong>  
><em>"Ash I'm not interested in arguing with you"_**  
><strong>_

"Are you interested in talking to me like a normal person?"

_**Is she serious?**_

"I bet Madison's loving this"

"This has nothing to do with Madison"

"This has everything to do with her"

_**When I say that she walks outside.**_

"Ashley I don't need you babying me"

"What?"

"I don't need you protecting me all the time"

"Would you prefer it if I didn't care?"

"Ashley you're missing the point"

_**I really hate this.**_

"Well maybe you should explain it to me, because I'm clearly an idiot that's not following"

"You're not an idiot"

_**I hate fighting with her.**_

"Ash this isn't a new problem for us, she's never liked me and if we broke up tomorrow, she'd go straight back to being a bitch"_  
><em>

"So you're just going to act like she doesn't exist?"

"Have I ever just acted like she doesn't exist?"

_**When I say that she doesn't answer me.**_

"Ashley for years I've been trying to get along with her even though it's really obvious she doesn't give a shit about me"

_**Ashley's the one person I thought would understand, but she clearly doesn't.**_

"I thought you of all people would get this..."

"Spencer you want me to turn my back on an eight year friendship"

"I never said that"_**  
><strong>_

"It's pretty obvious you're trying to say it without actually saying it"

_**No I'm not.**_

"I'd never ask you to do that Ashley and if you're honestly thinking that I would, you really don't know me at all"

_**I'm not going to stand out here and argue with her.  
><strong>_

"Ashley I'm not doing this with you"

"Of course you're not, you always walk away when I'm not saying what you want to hear"

_**Is she serious?**_

"You should call Monica and grab a drink"

_**Did I hear that right?**_

"Fuck you Ashley"


	34. Chapter 34

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"I'm guessing you two still aren't talking?"**  
><strong>

**_I thought the headphones would be a dead giveaway that I didn't want to talk to anyone._  
><strong>

"Maddy I don't want to talk about it"

_**She's leaning over the back of my seat.  
><strong>_

"Did you try and talk to her this morning?"

"Yep and she slammed the door in my face"

_**If I was her I'd be pissed off as well.**_

"She'll calm down"

"Maddy it's been four days"

**FLASHBACK_  
><em>**

_"Hey"_

_**I can't stop thinking about her.**_

_"Hey"  
><em>

_**When she takes her headphones out I move so I'm sitting next to her.  
><strong>_

_"Nice tree"  
><em>

_"It's my favourite"  
><em>

**_I'm still in shock._**

_**I can't believe last night finally happened.**  
><em>

_"I like it"_

_**I'd convinced myself nothing was ever going to happen.**_

_**But I was wrong.  
><strong>_

_"How's your day been?"  
><em>

_**When I look over at her she's smiling.  
><strong>_

_"My day's been good"  
><em>

_**I really want to kiss her.  
><strong>_

_**Her lips are only inches from mine.**_

_"That's good"_

**_I wish I could read her mind.  
><em>**

_**I want to know what she's thinking.**_

_"So..."  
><em>

**_When she presses her lips against mine, I'm a little surprised, but I don't hesitate to kiss her back._**

_"The ball's in your court Ashley"  
><em>

**_When she stands up I don't say anything.  
><em>**

_"I'll see you around"_**_  
><em>**

**END FLASHBACK**

"Woohoo"

_**Why is she still annoying me?**  
><em>

"You just zoned out on me"

"Maddy I'm not really in the mood"_**  
><strong>_

"Okay well if you want to talk I'm here"

"Thanks"

**FLASHBACK**

_"That was a sneaky move you pulled earlier"_

_"It wasn't a move"_

**_When she pulls the door back I step inside.  
><em>**

_"Where's Chelsea?"  
><em>

_"She has an art piece due so she's at the studio"_**_  
><em>**

**_She's been studying._  
><strong>

_"Am I interupting?"  
><em>

_"You are..."  
><em>

_**Her desk's covered with books.**  
><em>

_"You're interupting my anatomy learning"**  
><strong>_

_**When she holds her text book up I start laughing.  
><strong>_

_"I can help you with that?"_

_**I have the stupidest smile on my face.  
><strong>_

_"So this is an unexpected visit?"  
><em>

_"Spencer you left your ball in my court"  
><em>

**_She's grinning.  
><em>**

_"I can be a little forgetful"  
><em>

_**When she says that I move so I'm standing in front of her.**  
><em>

_"Spencer I've wanted what happened last night to happen for a really long time"_

_**Honesty's the best policy.****  
><strong>_

_"That's why I went up to you on orientation day and that's why I didn't hesitate last night"_

_** I reach out slowly brushing my fingers through her hair.**_

_"We have two options Spencer, we can make this a one off and just go back to being friends"**  
><strong>_

_**I don't want that.**  
><em>

_"Or we can see what this is"_

_**She's smiling that's a good sign.  
><strong>_

_"Spencer I want to see what this is..."_

_"I was really hoping you'd say that"  
><em>

**_I can't believe this is actually happening.  
><em>**

_"Spencer Carlin will you go out with me?"  
><em>

**_All I can think about is being with her again._**_  
><em>

_"Ash I'm really hoping you don't mean right now?"  
><em>

_"Tomorrow night?"  
><em>

_"I'm in..."  
><em>

_"It's a date"  
><em>

_**I can't stop smiling.**  
><em>

_"I should probably go so you can get back to studying"_**_  
><em>**

_"Or you can stay and we'll work on anatomy together?"  
><em>

_**I am so fucking turned on right now.  
><strong>_

_"I really like ana..."**  
><strong>_

_**I stop talking when she presses her fingers against my lips.**_

_"Ashley less talking more..."  
><em>

**END FLASHBACK**

"Ashley?"_  
><em>

"What?"

"We're here"

_**Spencer's already off the bus.**_

"I need to talk to her"

_**When I hop up she moves out of my way so I can chase after her.**_

"SPENCER?"

_**She's not stopping.  
><strong>_

"Spencer?"

_**When I catch up to her she keeps walking.  
><strong>  
><em>"You're going to have to talk to me eventually"

_**She's walking funny.  
><strong>_

"Is your back still playing up?"

"My back's fine"

"You're not walking like it's fine?"

"Ashley just leave me alone"

_**I know her better than anyone, t**__**hat's why when she asks me to leave her alone, I do.**_

_**She's only going to get more pissed off if I follow her.**_

"I'm guessing that didn't go well?"

"Fuck off Madison"


	35. Chapter 35

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"She must be hating that her last name's Carlin"

"You're not helping Madison"

"Ash we have to leave in five minutes and she hasn't come back for her stuff"

"I know"

"Coach is going to be so pissed if she's late"

_**Coach doesn't get pissed at Spencer.**_

_**She's the best player on the team and she always tries the harderst at training.**_

_**What could she possibly get pissed at?**_

"She won't be late"

_**She's never late.**_

"This must be her"

_**I can hear someone on the other side of the door.**_

"Hey"

_**There's an incredibly awkward silence when she walks in.**_

_**Noone's moving.**_

_**Noone's talking.**_

"We have to leave in five"

_**I watch her as she walks over to her bag.**_

"Spencer you're going to have to talk to me eventually"

"We covered everything the other night didn't we?"

"I shouldn't have said that"

_**When I say that she doesn't answer me.**_

"I'm going to go get on that bus"

_**If I was Maddy I'd leave as well.**_

_**This room's so tense right now.**_

"Maddy do you have any spare shin guards?"

"No I..."

"Here"

_**When Spencer tosses me her spare set I move out of the way so they don't hit me.**_

"Okay I'm going to go get on that bus"

_**When we got to the hotel, coach sorted the rooms out alphabetically.**_

_**That left Carlin, Davies and Duarte in the one room.**_

"Do you want a hand?"

_**She's trying to zip up her sports bag with one hand.  
><strong>_

"No I'm fine"

"Spence you have every right to be upset I was a bitch"

_**When I walk over to help her she stands up.**_

"But not talking to me in four days is a little ridiculous"

"Is it?"

_**She looks really annoyed.**_

"Do you even get it Ashley?"_**  
><strong>_

_**I'm pretty sure I get it.**_

"Do you even get why I'm fucking mad?"

_**She's not happy.**_

_**But at least she's talking to me now.  
><strong>_

"I said that thing about Monica?"

"You don't get to fucking throw that back in my face"

"I know"

_**I feel horrible.**_

_**I don't even know why I said it.**_

"How did I become the one that was being unreasonable?"_**  
><strong>_

_**I don't know what to say.**_

"Ashley I wasn't dodging your fucking calls and I didn't ask you to turn your back on your friendship"

"I..."

"We've been dating for two years Ashley and she's never made an effort with me"

_**I watch her as she grabs her bag off the ground.**_

"I'm the one who makes the effort and I'm the one who just puts up with her shit all the time"

"Can you not walk off?"

"We have a game"

**HALF AN HOUR LATER**

"I'm guessing that pissed off look on her faces means you two didn't sort everything out?"

_**I'm leaning in the corner of the change rooms with my back pressed against the wall.**_

"She made some really good points"

_**I've been watching her suit up for a while now.**_

_**I'm such an idiot.**_

"She loves you Ashley"

_**When she says that I look over at her.**_

"Maddy she's got a lot going on at the moment and I'm meant to be that one person she can count on"

_**I'm worried about her.**_

"I'll be back"

_**When I get to where she's sitting she's lacing up her boots.**_

"Hey"

_**She's ignoring me.**_

"Spencer I know I'm the last person you want to talk to right now, but can you please not do anything stupid?"

_**Her eyes are locked on mine.**_

"If you're hurting make sure you get coach to sub you out"

"I'll be fine"

_**When she tries to walk away I grab her arm.  
><strong>_

"Spence if you don't look right I'll have coach sub you out"

_**When I let go of her arm she leaves without saying anything.**_

"We should probably go and warm up"

_**I usually love game day.**_

_**But today I just want it to be over.**_

"You go Maddy I'll meet you out there"


	36. Chapter 36

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"What's wrong Carlin you're walking a little funny?"

_**Every team has a smart ass.**_

_**We have Madison.**_

"Tess if your feet worked as well as your mouth you'd be a half decent player"

"That's very clever Madison"_**  
><strong>_

_**When Tess runs past me she deliberately bumps into me.**_

"Woops sorry Spencer"

_**It's been like this all game.**_

_**She keeps bumping me behind play.**_

"Are you alright?"

_**I move so my hand's are resting on my head.**_

"Madison just tap the ball back"

_**They just tied the game.**_

"SPENCER?"

_**Everyone's calling out my name, but there's nowhere to kick it, so I keep running until I get to the goal.**_

_**But when I shoot, the ball reflects of the goalies hand and dribbles out.  
><strong>_

_**There can't be long left.**_

"Are you still going out with Ashley?"

_**This girl's really starting to bug me now.**_

"She's a hottie I might run over and ask coach if I can switch onto her"

_**I watch Mia as she walks over to take the corner kick.**_

"I'd love to spend the rest of the game brushing up against her"

_**I'm not going to bite.**_

_**T**__**his isn't the first time I've played on this girl and this isn't the first time I've been heckled about my relationship with Ashley.**_

"MIA GO LONG"  
><em><strong><br>When she finally kicks the ball, I step around her and jump up for the header.  
><strong>_

_**But the second it comes off my head, she takes my legs from underneath me and I come crashing to the ground.  
><strong>_

"Fuck"

_**I'm not sure what hurts more, my back or my wrist.  
><strong>_

"BREAK IT UP"

_**I can hear the umpire blowing his whistle, but I have no idea what's happening.**_

"Are you alright?"

_**She's kneeling next to me.**_

"I..."

_**I'm going to need a second.  
><strong>  
><em>"Do you think you can get up?"

_**That really fucking hurt.  
><strong>_

"TRACE"_**  
><strong>_

"Ash I'm fine"

_**I don't need the trainer.**_

"I..."

_**That knocked the air right out of me.**_

"Are you okay Spencer?"

"I'm fine"

_**I slowly move so I'm standing.**_

"COACH ROTATE"

_**I'm not even going to bother arguing with her.  
><strong>_

_**I can barely walk.**_

"Let go straight to the rooms"

"Trace I'm okay"

"Spencer you're walking like an eighty five year old lady"

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

**_She's lying face down on one of the massage benches._  
><strong>

"Ash that was a pretty big hit"

"Yer..."

"Here"

_**When Maddy tosses me a drink, I quickly grab it and walk over to where Spencer's lying.**_

"Hey"

"How did we go Ash?"

"We won 2-1..."

_**She still hasn't looked at me.**_

"How is she Trace?"

"She's going to be a bit sore, but she'll be okay"

_**She looks like she's in a lot of pain.**_

"I'll be right back Spencer..."

_**When Tracy stands up she looks over at me.**_

"Don't let her move Ash"

_**What kind of power does she think I have?**_

_**If Spencer wants to move, she'll move.**_

"Are you okay?"

_**When she looks over at me, I move my hand so it's resting on her lower back.**_

"I'm fine"

"You had me really worried..."

"I'm okay"

_**I hate this.**_

"Spencer I'm really sorry"

_**I don't want to keep fighting with her.**_

"Ash can we not do this right now?"

_**When she says that I step right back.**_

"Sorry I'll leave you to it"

"Ashley?"

_**She's moving.  
><strong>_

"Spencer you're not meant to be moving"

"I know"

_**When her hand touches mine,**** I move so I'm standing between her legs.**_

"Ash I should never have let four days pass without talking to you..."

_**I really wasn't expecting that.**_

"Even if I am upset"

"Here we go..."

_**Of course Tracy had to come back now.**_

"Ashley?"

"Tracy I tried..."

"Here"

_**When she hands me a tube of deep heat I smile.**_

"Rub this into her back after she showers"

_**I really don't think Spencer's going to let me touch her anytime soon.**_

"Spencer is your wrist still hurting?"

"Did you land on your wrist?"

"Ash I'm okay..."

_**She shouldn't be playing.**_

"Tracy it just feels like it always feels"

_**I stand back as Tracy cuts the tape of her wrist.**_

"It's a little swollen but you'll live"

"EVERYONE WE HAVE TO BE BACK ON THE BUS IN TEN"

"Okay well I'm in room 222 if you need anything"

"Thanks Trace"

_**When Tracy walks away I help her down off the bench.**_

"Thanks"

_**She's only wearing her shorts and a sports bra.  
><strong>_

"I'll grab you a top"

_**I quickly walk over and grab my sweatshirt out of my bag.**_

"Here"

_**When I pass it to her she raises her eyebrows.**_

"Davies number fifteen?"

"Sorry I don't know where your bag is"

"I'm only joking Ash it's fine"

_**I watch her as she awkwardly pulls it over her head.**_

"I should probably go grab the rest of my things"

_**I hate this.**_

"Spence?"

_**When I say her name she turns back around.**_

"Can we please talk when we get back to the hotel?"

"Yer"


	37. Chapter 37

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"I'm going to go get something to eat"

"What are you getting?"**  
><strong>

"I was thinking I'd get a burger from that place down the road"

_**I'm starving.**_

"Can you grab an extra two?"

"Yer of course"

_**I hop up and grab my wallet off the bench.**_

"It's cool Ash I've got it"

_**When she leaves I walk into the bathroom.**_

"Hey..."

_**She's sitting on the edge of the tub with a towel wrapped around her.**_

"Are you all good?"

"Yer"

"Maddy's gone to get burgers"

"Okay"

_**I move so I'm sitting next to her.**_

"Can we talk?"

_**When I say that she looks over at me.**_

"Ashley I'm sorry"

_**I wasn't expecting that.****  
><strong>_

"Shouldn't I be apologising?"

"I..."

_**I can see the tears building up in her eyes.**_

"I don't want to lose you Ashley"

"Spencer you're not going to lose me"

"I..."

_**She's a mess.  
><strong>_

"Spencer I love you so much and I just want everything to go back to how it was"

_**This is obviously a lot bigger than what happened the other night.**_

"I don't know how to explain it..."

"Spencer shouldn't I be the one explaining myself?"

_**I was a bitch.**_

"Ashley I overreacted"

_**When she says that I force a smile.  
><strong>_

"I was upset and then Madison walked over and I got really defensive"

"Why were you upset?"

"I..."

_**She's crying.**_

"I just feel like I'm trapped in this really bad place and no matter how hard I try I can't get out"_**  
><strong>_

_**That doesn't sound good.**_

"And I want to get out Ashley but nothing's changing"

_**I reach out and cup her cheek in my hand.**_

"It's okay"

"It's not"

_**I really wasn't expecting this.**_

_**I thought she'd be mad.**_

_**I thought she'd yell.**_

_**But I didn't expect this.**_

"It's been nearly four years Ashley, but when I walk into a school gym I still think of him and when I see his friends I think of everything he's missing out on"

_**When she says that my heart breaks.**_

"I just feel so selfish, I'm here pretty much living his dream and I don't want it anymore, I don't want any of it"

"It's okay"

_**When she looks down at the ground, I move so I'm kneeling in front of her.**_

"It's not"

_**I lift her chin, so her eyes are locked on mine.**_

"I was upset and I took it out on you"

"Spencer I didn't really help"

"You were defending your friend"

"When I should of been sticking up for my girlfriend"

_**I slowly wipe the tears from under her eyes.**_

"I shouldn't of said what I said"

"Ash you were annoyed and I was provoking you"

"I still shouldn't have thrown that back in your face"

"It doesn't matter"

"It does because I love you and I hate it when you're upset"

_**When I wrap my arms around her she buries her face into the side of my neck.**_

"It's okay"

_**I can feel her tears running down my neck.**_

"Shhhh it's okay"

_**How did I not see this?**_

_**Aiden was a big part of her brothers life and seeing him after all this time can't of been easy on her.**_

_**And then there's everything else that's been happening with Madison and the other girls on the team.  
><strong>_

_**I'm such an idiot.**_

"We're going to find a way to get the old Spencer back"

_**When I pull back she forces a smile.**_

"Because it's just been one bad month Spencer and all this shitty stuff that's been happening doesn't matter"

_**I gently brush my lips over hers.  
><strong>_

"Because I love you and you mean everything to me"

_**I love her so much.**_

"So I'm really sorry that I didn't see how hard this was for you and I'm really sorry that I was such a bitch the other night"

_**She seems to be calming down.**_

"But when I'm annoying Spencer and I will be annoying again..."

_**I have the stupidest smile on my face.**_

"Just be honest with me, don't shut me out and don't leave me to hang out with Madison for four days"_**  
><strong>_

_**When I say that she starts laughing.  
><strong>_

"Because we can work through pretty much anything Spence..."

_**I can't help myself.  
><strong>_

"I obviously couldn't get past you being a murderer, a rapist or a dude"

"Why would I be a dude?"

"Spencer why would you be any of those things?"

_**When she's smiling I'm happy.**_

"You're an idiot"

"I love you to"

_**I quickly flick her towel so it comes undone.**_

"Come here"

_**When I help her up she presses her lips against mine.**_

"I love you Ashley"

"I love naked Spencer"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Ash I have a really sore back"

"I know"

_**We're going to have to hold off on the make up sex.**_

"Let's get you changed"


	38. Chapter 38

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

**_I didn't want that conversation to go like that._**

"Wooooaaahhhh"

_**When Maddy walks in Ashley pulls back.**_

"So I guess this means you two are still fighting?"

_**Her lips are only inches from mine.**_

"Of course she had to come back now"

_**When she says that I smile.**_

"Do you two want me to vanish?"

_**What a stupid question?**_

_**Of course I want her to vanish.**_

_**But I'm hungry and she has food.  
><strong>_

"No"

_**When I say that Ashley raises her eyebrows.**_

"Ash I'm hungry"

_**She's smiling.**_

"How did you go Maddy?"

_**When she hops up I slowly move so I'm sitting.**_

"Really good, I'm actually tempted to go back there for dessert"

_**She's so strange.**_

"I was standing there waiting to order and all I wanted to do was order Casey's burger"

"Who's Casey?"

"The uber hot chick working at the burger joint"

_**When she says that Ashley starts laughing.**_

"Maddy just the thought of you doing anything with Casey's burger is grossing me out"

_**That makes two of us.  
><strong>_

"Ashley if you were single and you were taking my order..."

_**Here we go.**_

"You'd go down on me in a second"

_**That's an image I really didn't want in my head.  
><strong>_

"That's incredibly disturbing"

_**If they keep talking about this I'm not going to be able to stomach my food.**_

"Maddy why do you think I just go down on people like it's nothing?"

"Because you do"

"I really don't"

_**This is what Maddy's like.**_

_**She's inappropriate and she loves to make people feel uncomfortable.**_

_**But it never works with Ashley.**_

"I'm actually very picky"

_**I'm going to get dragged into this conversation any second now.**_

"Ashley don't bring me into this"

_**When I say that they both start laughing.**_

"Spencer I'm not an idiot"

_**Our sex life's private.**_

_**I don't want everyone else knowing what we do.**_

_**Especially Madison.**_

"Here"

_**When she walks over to give me my food she presses her lips against mine.**_

"Diet coke?"

"Thanks"

_**I'm starving.**_

"I'll get the door"_**  
><strong>_

_**I'm really not in the mood for visitors.  
><strong>_

_**It's bad enough that Madison's here.**_

"Coach I can explain"

_**When I look over at Ashley she starts laughing.**_

"Maddy you're on water bottle duty for two weeks"

"What?"

"You heard me"

"I was sticking up for my teammate"_**  
><strong>_

"We had a deal Maddy and you broke it"

_**When they get to where I'm sitting I force a smile.**_

"Why do I always find you girls eating burgers?"

_**She probably should have worded that better.  
><strong>_

_**Madison's laughing so much she's nearly crying.**_

"Maddy do you want me to make it three?"

"No I'm okay with two"

_**I have no idea what's going on.  
><strong>_

"What am I missing?"

"Madison thought it would be a good idea to drop that Tess chick on her ass and then the umpire yellow carded her"

_**I'm kind of wishing I didn't ask now.  
><strong>_

"Coach she was running her mouth all match and then she tunnelled her"

"Madison you need to control your temper"

"I was very controlled coach that's why I only got a yellow card"

"Two weeks Maddy"_**  
><strong>_

_**I've never seen someone get as many penalty cards as Madison gets.**_

"How are you feeling?"

"Coach I'm fine"

"You could barely walk?"

"I just landed awkwardly"

_**She's not buying it.**_

"Ash?"

"She's in a lot of pain and she can barely walk"

_**When she says that I roll my eyes.**_

_**This always happens.  
><strong>_

_**When I try to play something down, coach asks Ashley and she usually tells her how it is.  
><strong>_

"And how's your wrist?"

"It's the same"

"You're not having a very good run are you?"

"People just love to hit me coach"

_**They're laughing but it seems to be true lately.**_

"Okay well if you need anything we're in room 222"

_**When I look over at Ashley she's grinning.**_

_**She thinks they're sleeping together.  
><strong>_

"Thanks"

"The bus leaves at ten don't be late"

"We'll be there coach"

"Bye Maddy"

_**Madison's very unattractive when she eats.**_

"Spencer make sure Ashley rubs this in it's good stuff"

_**She's holding up the tube of deep heat.**_

"Don't worry Trace I always give her a good massage"

_**Did she really just wink at her.  
><strong>_

"On that note we're leaving"

"Ashley you're an idiot"

_**I'm not really annoyed, she does know how to touch all the right spots.**_

"You can't help yourself can you?"

"You love it"

_**I love her.**_


	39. Chapter 39

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**I've been lying here for hours and no matter how hard I try, I can't sleep.  
><strong>_

**_It's a werid feeling, I'm exhausted, but my body won't let me sleep._  
><strong>

"Are you alright?"_**  
><strong>_

**_I didn't realise she was awake._  
><strong>

"Yer..."

_**I don't want to keep her up as well.**_

"I'm just going to go and get some air"

_**When I try to hop up she wraps her arm around my waist.**_

"Stay..."

_**She's whispering.**_

"Spencer I'm worried"_**  
><strong>_

_**I don't want her to worry.**_

"Ash I'm okay..."_**  
><strong>_

_**I force a smile.**_

"I just need some air"

"I'll come with you"

_**I don't want to ruin her sleep as well.**_

"No stay, it's late... I'll be back in a bit"

_**This time when I try to leave she doesn't stop me.**_

_**Sleep seems like an impossible task right now.  
><strong>_

"Hey"

_**I'm not surprised that she followed me.**_

"Spence it's pretty cold out here"

_**She's rubbing her hands together.**_

"I'm sorry Ash I didn't mean to make you feel like you had to follow me"

"Spence I'm always going to follow you"

_**She's perfect.**_

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm sorry I was so depressing this afternoon"

_**When she sits down next to me I force a smile.**_

"Spence you weren't depressing"

**_She's rubbing her hand up and down my back._**

"What's going on?"

"I just can't sleep"

"Are you in pain?"

_**My back's killing me.**_

"My back's aching..."

"Do you want to go and see Tracy?"

"No"_**  
><strong>_

_**When my eyes lock on hers, she brushes her fingers through my hair.**_

"Spencer are we okay?"

_**When she says that I feel horrible.**_

_**This isn't about her, it's me.**_

"Ash I love you so much and I know I've been acting strange, but I want this more than anything"

_**She's perfect.**_

"Good 'cause I'm in this for the long haul and it would really suck if you weren't..."

"Ash I'm definitely in"_**  
><strong>_

_**I love her smile.**_

"Talk to me Spence?"

_**There's a long pause before I say anything.**_

"I just feel like everything's falling apart and it sucks, because four weeks ago I loved my life, I loved what we had"

"We'll get back to where we were Spence, every couple has its rough patches"

"It's not just us though, it's soccer, it's my life, it's everything"

_**I feel like everything's falling apart.**_

"It's just been a really big month"

"Did you feel like this before you bumped into Aiden?"_**  
><strong>_

_**When she says that I lean forward so my head's resting in my hands.**_

"Ash I was a mess when we broke up and then everything just spiralled out of control"

_**It sucked.**_

"You wouldn't talk to me and then Maddy was fucking with my head"

"I'm sorry"

"Ashley please don't apologise, you didn't do anything wrong..."

_**I need to snap out of it.**_

_"_I brought it all on myself"

"We all make mistakes Spencer, you're being too hard on yourself"

"I know, I'm just being extra sensitive lately and I can't seem to snap out of it"

_**When I look back over at her she cups my cheek in her hand.**_

"And seeing Aiden's just made me worse"

_**I force a smile.**_

"Ash I'm sorry I'm being so weird..."

"You're not being weird"

_**I am.**_

"Spence you've got a lot going on at the moment and it's okay that you're feeling overwhelmed"

"You're hands are really cold..."

_**When I say that she smiles.**_

"Spence it's freezing out here"

"You should of stayed in bed"

"I had to make sure you were okay"

_**She's amazing.**_

"You are okay right?"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Yer I just really need Christmas break to hurry up"

"One more game Spence and then we're free to do whatever we want"

_**That sounds amazing.**_

"Come here"

_**When she pulls me in for a hug, I bury my face into the side of her neck.**_

"Can we go back to bed now?"

_**She's adorable.**_

"Yer..."

_**It's freezing out here.**_

"Let's go"

_**When she stands up I slowly move so I'm standing.**_

"Ash I really want to fuck you right now"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Stop it Spence, you're going to make me blush"

_**She's so full of it.**_

_**She never gets embarassed.**_

"Ash can you do down on me it will cheer me up?"

"Spencer don't tempt me"

_**I want to touch her.**_

"Okay I'll go down on you then"

"Spence you can barely walk"

"There's nothing wrong with my tongue"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face.**_

"Spencer behave"

_**When she says that I start laughing.  
><strong>_

"Ash it will help me sleep?"

_**It's worth a try.  
><strong>_

"Spencer we're not having sex when you're in this much pain"

"Can we make out?"

_**She's grinning.**_

"Come on Ash I'm wide awake?"

"Let's go"

"Is that a yes?"

_**When she looks over at me I have the biggest smile on my face.**_

"Yes"


	40. Chapter 40

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**I've never been more excited about Christmas break.  
><strong>_

_**My back's killing me, my wrist is broken and soccer's more awkward than it's ever been.  
><strong>_

_**I just really need to get away from everything and focus on Ash and I.**_

**FLASHBACK  
><strong>

_"We have training in an hour"  
><em>

_"It's a whole hour away Ash, a lot can happen in an hour"  
><em>

_**When I say that she smiles.  
><strong>_

_"Spence I was really hoping you'd say that"**  
><strong>_

_**I quickly pull her shirt up and over her head.**_

_"Ash coach does always insist that we warm up properly"**  
><strong>_

_**She just slipped her hand into my pants.**_

_"You are so hot"  
><em>

_**When her lips touch mine I quickly slide my hands up and down her back.  
><strong>_

_**She's amazing.  
><strong>_

_**She makes me feel things I've never felt before.****  
><strong>_

_**I'm addicted to her.  
><strong>_

_**I'm addicted to the way she makes me feel.  
><strong>_

_"Shit"  
><em>

_**She knows exactly how to touch me.  
><strong>_

_**We've only been sleeping together a couple of weeks, but she already knows all my spots.**_

_"Assshhh"_

_**When I slip my hand into her sweatpants she quickly starts grinding her hips down on my hand.  
><strong>_

_"Shit sorry"  
><em>

_**Shit.**  
><em>

_"Maddy what are you doing here?"**  
><strong>_

_**I quickly pull my hand out of her pants.**  
><em>

_"I ahhh..."**  
><strong>_

_**When she pulls her hand out I lean back so my head's resting on her pillow.  
><strong>_

_"I live here"_

_"Maddy do you think you could give us a second?"_

_"Yer I'm just going to..."**  
><strong>_

_**She's pointing at the door.  
><strong>_

_"Go out there"_

_**When she leaves Ash brushes her fingers through my hair.  
><strong>_

_"I'm sorry, I didn't know she was coming back"  
><em>

_"Ash it's okay"  
><em>

_"It is?"  
><em>

_"Yer of course"  
><em>

_**I have the biggest smile on my face.  
><strong>_

_"I am a little bummed she didn't walk in ten minutes later..."  
><em>

_"Ten?"**  
><strong>_

_**When she says that I start laughing.  
><strong>_

_"Okay maybe two"  
><em>

_**I was pretty close.**_

_"I should probably let her in..."**  
><strong>_

_**I vote we lock her out.  
><strong>_

_"She's probably wants her stuff for training"  
><em>

_**When she moves so she's sitting on the edge of the bed, I run my hand up and down her back.  
><strong>_

_"Spence where did you throw that shirt?"  
><em>

_**She's laughing.**  
><em>

_"Ash I have no idea"  
><em>

_**I just wanted it gone.  
><strong>_

_**I wasn't paying attention to where it was landing.  
><strong>_

_"Okay I'm letting her in"_

_**When she walks over to the door I move so I'm sitting on the edge of her bed.  
><strong>_

_"You two are shagging?"**  
><strong>_

_**That's very English of her.  
><strong>_

_"Maddy don't be annoying"  
><em>

_**Great, she's grinning at me.  
><strong>_

_"Spencer aren't you full of surprises?"  
><em>

_**When she starts talking to me I move so I'm standing.  
><strong>_

_"I'm going to go and get my gear"  
><em>

_"Ignore her Spence"_

_**When she wraps her arms around my waist I smile.  
><strong>_

_"I'll come with you..."  
><em>

_"Ash I'm pretty sure this is yours"  
><em>

**_So that's where the shirt landed._**

_"So how long have you two been getting naked together?'**  
><strong>_

_"Ash is she trying to annoy me or you?"  
><em>

_**When I say that she starts laughing.  
><strong>_

_"Spence I'm pretty sure she's trying to annoy us both"  
><em>

_"How horrible do you guys think I am?"  
><em>

_"Ash you should probably answer this one"  
><em>

_**I have the biggest smile on my face.  
><strong>_

_"Bye Maddy"**  
><strong>_

_**When we get to the door I stop her.  
><strong>_

_"Ash you might want to put a shirt on..."  
><em>

_"And you're going to need your soccer stuff"  
><em>

_**When Maddy points at her soccer bag we both start laughing.  
><strong>_

_"Maddy you really are an annoying friend"**  
><strong>_

_**I couldn't agree more.  
><strong>_

_"Whatever you love me"**  
><strong>_

_**I wait by the door as she quickly throws a shirt on.  
><strong>_

_"Bye Maddy"_

_"See ya"**  
><strong>_

_**When she picks up her bag I pull the door back.  
><strong>_

_"Bye Spencer"_

**END FLASHBACK_  
><em>**

"Hey sexy"

_**When she walks over to where I'm standing I smile.  
><strong>_

"Hi"

_**When I lean forward she meets me half way.  
><strong>_

"You looked like you were deep in thought?"

"I was day dreaming..."

"About me?"

"You may have been in it"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Was I naked?"

"How was training Ash?"_**  
><strong>_

"Okay"

_**She's all sweaty.**_

"Spence tell me more about this dream?"

"You're all sweaty"

"Was I sweaty in your dream?"

"No"

_**I love her smile.**_

"Was is that night on the beach?"

"No"

"The hot tub at my place in Malibu?"

"No"

_**That night was incredible.**_

"The showers?"

_**When she nods over at the change rooms I start laughing.  
><strong>_

"My pool?"

"Ash we were in your room"

"That's very boring"

_**I never said it was interesting.**_

"It was the day Maddy found out about us"

"Ohhhh"

_**She has her hand on my ass.**_

"That's kinky"

_**When she says that I slap her hand away.**_

"I wasn't reflecting on the sex smart ass..."

_**She's grinning.  
><strong>_

"I was thinking about the old us"

"Spence old us, new us, same thing"

_**Not really.**_

"Ash the old us was less complicated"

"The new us isn't complicated, the new us just stepped on some dog shit"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"You're so sweet"

"Spence I'm going to go shower..."

_**Good, I like clean Ashley better.**_

"Wait for me"

_**I'll always wait for her.**_


	41. Chapter 41

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Spence we have an issue we need to resolve…"

_**When she wraps her arms around my waist I smile.**_

"It's been a very dry week"

_**I've missed this, this is how we used to be before I messed everything up.**_

"That's all on you Ash"

_**I've been trying to break the drought all week.**_

"I've been pulling out all my best moves and you've been giving me nothing…"

_**She's worried she'll hurt me.**_

_**It's sweet, but it's annoying.**_

"And it's been ten days…"

"That's very specific"

"I have needs Ashley and when they're not being fulfilled I take notice"

_**When I say that she laughs.**_

"I love how you make it sound like it's been so easy on me…"

"Ashley please tell me this conversation has a happy ending?"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face.**_

"My parents don't get back 'til tomorrow and I have an unnecessarily large house all to myself…"

_**I'm loving where this is heading.**_

"I'll be there..."

"It wouldn't be the same without you Spence"

_**When she brushes her lips over mine I don't let her pull back.**_

_**I love her lips.**_

_**I love her.**_

"I should probably go warm up"

_**I wish I could fast forward this match and skip straight to tonight.**_

"Good luck…"

**FLASHBACK**

_"I think I've caught Spenceritis..."_

_**When I hear her voice I turn around.**_

_"Ash that sounds very serious"_

_**I've never felt this way before.**_

_**I am so crazy about her.**_

_"I can't stop thinking about you Spencer Carlin and it's doing my head in"_

_**I have the biggest smile on my face.**_

_"Why are we socialising with other humans?"_

_**When she says that I laugh.**_

_"Celebratory drinks"_

_**Legally we can't be served at bars, but no one checks your ID at college parties, so we're good to go.**_

_"Here..."_

**_When I pass her my beer she smiles._**

_"Ashley I'm incredibly distracted and my interest in this party is also very low..."_

_"Do you want to get out of here?"_

_"What did you have in mind?"_

_"Maddy's here so I have a very empty room"_

_**I like the way she thinks.**_

_"Lead the way"_

**END FLASHBACK**

"Spence you're going to hear all about that one later..."

_**When coach nudges me I laugh.**_

"That was a very impressive goal"

**_Ashley's an incredible player._**

**_She's fit and she's skilful._**

**FLASHBACK**

_"ASHLEY TAKE SPENCER"_

_**When she gets to where I'm standing she has the biggest smirk on her face.**_

_"Taking Spencer's my new favourite hobby"_

**_When she says that I smile._**

_"Spence are you okay with what happened before?"_

_"Ash I obviously would of preferred her not to walk in while we were..."_

_**Madison has horrible timing.**_

_"But it's fine, it's happened now..."_

_"I'll make sure she doesn't tell anyone"_

_"Ashley I don't care if people know about us, b__ut I am annoyed we can't sneak around anymore"_

_**I love her smile.**_

_"So should we just tell people?"_

_"Ashley do you not want to tell people?"_

_"No I do..."_

_"Then we'll tell people"_

**_The ball's about to be kicked our way._**

_"We're up"_

**END FLASHBACK**

_**Watching her play is a massive turn on.**_

_**She's hot and she's good.**_

"Ash that first goal you kicked was..."

_**When she gets to where I'm standing she cuts me off with her lips.**_

"Awesome"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Spence just quietly... I was pretty happy with it"

_**When she says that I laugh.**_

"Go shower so we can get out of here..."

"Is your mum still getting us?"

"Yer, she'll be here in twenty"

"I'll be quick..."

_**When she turns to walk away I grab her arm.**_

"Ash watching you play is a massive turn on"

_**She's smiling.**_

"You kicked some serious ass and more importantly..."

_**I can't help myself.**_

"You looked good doing it"


	42. Chapter 42

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

**_My mind has been blown._**

**_That was something else._**

"Are you okay?"

**_I'm more than okay._**

"Ash that was... Crazy"

**_I don't care if I wake up tomorrow morning and I can't move._**

**_It was worth every second._**

"I'm pretty sure it's the bed"

**_When she slumps down next to me I laugh._**

"Ash we haven't had sex like that in the longest time…"

"Should I be insulted?"

**_Definitely not._**

"We've never had bad sex Ash, well I've never thought it was bad…"

**_When she turns so she's lying on her stomach I smile._**

"So this is the moment when you're meant to join in and confirm it's never bad"

**_She has the sexiest smirk on her face._**

"Spence this is me officially confirming"

**_When her lips touch mine I don't hesitate._**

**_I could kiss her all day._**

"Spence sex with you is incredible and that was…"

**_When her fingers brush over my very exposed nipple I bite down on my bottom lip._**

"Amazing"

**_This moment deserves a word bigger than amazing, but I can't think of one._**

"Ash?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you and I'm so sorry for everything..."

"Spence..."

"I promise I'm not being all emotional and depressing"

_**When I say that she laughs.**_

"I don't think you're emotional or depressing..."

"You're sweet, but I have been and I'm sorry"

_**She deserves so much better.**_

"Spence we've been together a long time and these last couple of months haven't been great, but these last couple of years have been incredible"

_**S**__**he's the best thing that's ever happened to me.**_

"Spencer kissing you in the change room was the best thing I've ever done"

_**She's perfect.**_

"And I'm not going to lie, we could have gone without these last couple of months"

_**If I could take it all back I would.**_

"But it's happened now and there's no use dwelling on things that have already happened"

_**When she says that the biggest smile appears on my face.**_

"Come here"

_**This break has come at the perfect time.**_

_**We need time away from school, from soccer a**__**nd from everything that's gone wrong lately.**_

"Mmmm..."

_**I could kiss her all day.**_

"I love you"

_**When she says that I quickly pull her back in for another kiss.**_

"I love you too"

_**I can't imagine my life without her in it.**_

"What are you thinking Spence?"

_**When her eyes lock on mine I brush my fingers through her hair.**_

"I'm thinking..."

_**I'm thinking lots of things.**_

"You're amazing"

"Well that's obvious"

_**When she says that I laugh.**_

"So Spence what are we going to do with all of our free time?"

_**I've been wondering the same thing.**_

"Did you have something in mind?"

"Just you and more of this"

_**When she runs her fingers down my stomach I smile.**_

"Ash how do you feel about Christmas shopping?"

**_When I stop her fingers she laughs._**

"You just stopped me to talk about Christmas shopping?"

"Ash I'm very passionate about Christmas shopping..."

"Well I have other passions"

**_The second I let go of her hand her fingers continue their descent._**

"Baby I love how passionate you are"


End file.
